Quebrando as regras
by JiaLi
Summary: Jen é uma garota de 15 anos que segue, à risca, as 7 regras que criou para frequentar a escola. Mas o que acontece quando alguém aparece e coloca seu mundo de pernas para o ar? Regras existem para serem quebradas? - Jacob & OC
1. Chapter 1

Atenção:

Esta é uma história com o simples objetivo de entretenimento. Antes de me acusarem de preconceituosa, leiam até o final da fic (quando eu terminá-la, é lógico!). No mais, espero que gostem e REVIEWS (Please!). Aviso: Queridas pattys, não se sintam ofendidas. Afinal o que seria do rosa sem vocês? Os shoppings iriam a falência e a escola não seria um lugar tão purpurinado! Então, força na peruca!!!

Os. Fiz algumas alterações. Perdoe-me quem já leu. Tenham paciência comigo, ok! Prometo não fazer isso mais.

Cap 1

Novo começo, primeiro ano, primeiro dia de aula e mesma escola. Tudo seria bom se não fossem as criaturas malignas que lá estudam. As patricinhas, vulgo Patty, são reconhecíveis por andarem sempre em bando e muito bem arrumadas com roupas de grife, bolsas da moda, sapatos de salto, quilos de maquiagem e pelo menos alguma coisa rosa. Sabe aquelas criaturas que se juntam enquanto você fica olhando de longe pensando no que elas estão conversando ou tramando? São essas. Quando adultas, são conhecidas como socialite ou então perua mesmo, sustentadas pelo marido e vivendo uma vida luxuosa. Resumindo, são garotas que não tem nada na cabeça ou só usam a cabeça para fazer chapinha! Esqueci de comentar que são fanáticas por Britney Spears, Vanessa Hudgens, Gêmeas Olsen e Backstreet Boys. Suas atividades diárias são geralmente festas, compras, academia, festas, salão de beleza, danceterias, mais festas, banheiro (acho que é uma terapia, vão sempre juntas) e esculachar os esculachados da escola.

Já os mauricinhos ou preppy (mais na moda. Eca!) são as versões masculinas de patricinhas. Geralmente populares e engomadinhos, costumam atrair o sexo feminino pela beleza e inteligência. São taxados também de falsos, como ocorre com as patricinhas.

As aspirações de ambos geralmente são estudar na Universidade de Harvard, ser presidente do país ou então de uma multinacional, ou então trabalhar em qualquer coisa relacionada a moda. Mas como dizia minha professora do ano passado, a única regra sem exceção é que "toda regra tem exceção", mesmo que eu ainda não tenha conhecido, na minha escola, uma patricinha ou mauricinho legal com uma pobre mortal (eu).

Continuando com minha vida patética, eu até que estava animada. Desci as escadas em direção à saída, peguei a mochila em cima do sofá surrado e antes de abrir a porta, recitei novamente as 07 regras básicas para se manter viva por mais um ano:

1- Não chamar a atenção (Regra básica. Evita que tudo mundo olhe para você com aquela cara de "quem é essa retardada?");

2- Jamais conversar com uma patty (corre o risco de pegar, por osmose, a futilidade dela).

3- Não sonhar com o garoto mais gato da escola (mesmo que El e seja um mauricinho e normalmente o é);

4- Não derramar líquido ou qualquer tipo de alimento nos populares (mesmo que sua mão coce desesperadamente);

5- Não sentar nas mesas do centro no refeitório (de preferência, procurar uma vaga próxima à lixeira);

6- Jamais dizer para uma patty o quão ridícula ela é (mesmo que seja verdade, ela provavelmente fará todo mundo acreditar que você é invejosa). Esta regra vai de encontro à regra número 2;

7- Jamais diga "Ai que nojo!" (isto é coisa de patty fresca);

Respirando fundo, desci os degraus da escada pulando de dois em dois até chegar à rua. O tempo estava nublado, às nuvens escuras passeavam cada vez mais rápido pelo céu e nas colinas já era possível avistar a chuva que se aproximava. Apertei a gola do casaco no pescoço de modo a evitar que o vento entrasse por lá e caminhei apressadamente. As lembranças das férias voltaram à minha mente - se é que se pode chamar de férias passar mais de um mês tendo como companhia a srª Lyan e Percy (um gato gordo e fedorento), trabalhando, limpando, cozinhando, passando, esfregando e mais uns não sei quantos "ando". Na verdade não foi muito animador, mas em se tratando de minha pessoa, poderia ter sido pior.

O que Ruth diria se soubesse que senti saudade da escola? O que diria se soubesse que senti saudade até da Verônica e sua turma de puxa-sacos? E até mesmo dos garotos idiotas e infantis em seus uniformes de atleta, passeando pela escola como um bando de... deixa para lá! Eu sei o que ela diria: primeira iria rir. Não, gargalhar! Depois diria que eu devia estar completamente louca, desmiolada, sem juízo e psicótica. Mas era verdade... Eu devia estar mesmo com sérios problemas de cabeça...

Minha vida não foi nada fácil. Não tenho pai, nem mãe, nem irmãos e vim morar no orfanato com 7 anos. Dia após dia, eu esperava alguém me buscar e me oferecer um lar, amor e carinho. Mas cada dia que passava ia se tornando mais difícil porque as pessoas preferiam adotar as crianças recém-nascidas ou ainda pequenas. Deprimente, não? Bom, o tempo passou, o orfanato fechou e agora moro com a srª Lyan que vive como se estivéssemos em 1910. Sem contar seu péssimo humor. Nestas férias acordei trabalhando, dormi trabalhando e sonhei trabalhando. Assim, ia levando minha vida sem reclamar, afinal, como a senhora Lyan sempre diz, se não fosse por ela, provavelmente estaria morando nas ruas.

Perdida em pensamentos, caminhei ainda por uns 20 minutos antes de chegar ao portão de entrada da "Forks High School". Era uma escola normal, para uma cidade pequena como Forks, bonita, de tijolinhos vermelhos e grandes janelas brancas. O pátio estava deserto. Alcancei o celular no bolso da minha calça jeans para olhar as horas e quase caí de susto: estava atrasada! Primeiro dia de aula e já tinha quebrado a primeira regra. Saí correndo pelos corredores, segurando a mochila de forma precária até chegar a sala do primeiro ano. Como previa a aula já tinha começado e o professor escrevia algo no quadro negro, de costas para porta. Que sorte! Entrei pisando nas pontas dos pés e tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível. Ruth já me esperava e apontava um lugar vago à sua frente. A poucos passos da carteira, suspirei aliviada.

Cedo demais.

-Senhorita... – o professor olhou com reprovação.

Gelei. Provavelmente tinha algum sensor na porta ou então, o professor deveria ter uma audição privilegiada. Não tinha outra explicação.

- Jeniffer Hunter. – respondi timidamente.

- Vejo que está atrasada. – disse cruzando os braços.

- E..eu.. sinto mui... muito pro-professor.

Gaguejei. Droga! Simplesmente gaguejei no meu primeiro contato com a nova turma. Ninguém merece!

- Não vou lhe dar um sermão, mas que isso não se repita. Agora sente-se.

Desejando acabar logo com a cena constrangedora, sentei o mais rápido possível na carteira que Ruth tinha guardado para mim, mas não antes de esbarrar com a mochila na carteira do Cristian e derrubar todo o seu material. Fechei os olhos e suspirei fundo. Todo mundo rindo, inclusive o professor que nem ao menos teve a decência de disfarçar. Que humilhação! Não precisou ninguém falar, já sabia que meu rosto estava todo vermelho, e só por saber disso fiquei ainda mais envergonhada e vermelha. Não era possível! Quebrar a mesma regra duas vezes no mesmo dia era de mais! E isso em menos de 5 minutos!

Após alguns longos minutos tentando controlar a tremedeira, consegui acompanhar o restante da aula que transcorreu normal. O professor falava... falava... falava... e eu não entendia nada. Que professor passa matéria no primeiro dia de aula? Só mesmo de geometria. Passei a maior parte do tempo desenhando carinhas ou inventando letras novas. Ruth me emprestaria o caderno depois. Suspirei aliviada quando o sinal tocou indicando o intervalo.

- Ai Jen, que bom que você está aqui! – Ruth, entusiasmada, segurou meus braços, dando pulinhos de alegria.

Ruth era minha amiga desde a escola primária, quando eu roubava seus biscoitos e cortava os cabelos de suas bonecas, claro que eu pensava que cresceria de novo. Eu me achava a cabeleireira! Com o tempo percebi que não crescia e parei com brincadeira.

- Menos Ruth... menos. – Falei olhando o corredor pra ver se tinha alguém olhando.

- Você e sua mania de perseguição...

Ergui os olhos, exasperada. Ruth era bem maior do que eu, magra, com grandes olhos verdes e cabelos negros. Não era popular, mas nunca teve problema em se adequar onde quer que fosse.

- Mania nenhuma! Você esqueceu o quanto sofri o ano passado depois que a Verônica começou a me perseguir porque derramei refrigerante na roupa dela?– perguntei ainda sentindo um frio na espinha. - Sem querer, diga-se de passagem. – finalizei.

Verônica era minha cruz desde que Ruth era minha amiga. Então... já carregava essa cruz por uns 10 anos. Sabe aquela frase: "Deus dá a cruz que cada um consegue carregar"? Pois é... mas devo ter feito alguma coisa muito feia em outras vidas porque só poderia ser castigo. Só de lembrar nos anos passados em companhia forçada dela, já me dava náuseas, o estômago revirava e eu sentia uma angústia enorme. Verônica rindo de mim no primário porque eu não consegui chegar a tempo no banheiro (eu tinha só 5 anos!); Verônica colando chiclete no meu cabelo quando estava na 4ª série; Verônica espalhando pela escola que eu tinha piolho (na verdade a quantidade era tanta, que acho que era eles que me tinham); Verônica roubando a cartinha que eu tinha escrito para o garoto mais lindo da 6ª série e lendo para a turma no meio da sala; Verônica... Verônica... Verônica...

- Aquilo foi no ano passado. – Ruth continuou.

- É, mas se eu não tomar cuidado, pode acontecer a mesma coisa este ano. – respondi voltando novamente para a conversa e começando a caminhar.

- Menos né Jen? Além do mais, Verônica não passa da caloura do primeiro ano, assim como a gente. Agora têm as patricinhas do terceiro ano. – Ruth ria descontraída.

- Muito reconfortante. – disse revirando os olhos.

- Sem falar dos meninos! – Continuou. – Tem um moreno que é de tirar o fôlego!

- Nossa...

Ruth me olhou desconfiada.

- O que foi? Por que este desânimo todo Jen?

- Nada Ruth! Só você para ficar animada assim, logo no primeiro dia de aula.

- Que nada! São tantas as novidades... tantas pessoas, rapazes mais velhos, veteranos, lindos de morrer...

- Que nunca vão me notar. – completei a sentença para Ruth, que me olhou desgostosa.

- Não seja pessimista, Jen. Você sabe que o Cristian é louco contigo!

- Cristian? Que Cristian? – perguntei fingindo esquecimento. Pensar no garoto esquisito da minha sala, que me olhava mais esquisito ainda me deixava ainda mais enjoada do que pensar em Verônica.

- E que sorte a sua, hein? Esbarrar logo nele! Do jeito que é estranho, aposto que está todo animado, pensando que você esbarrou de propósito só para chamar a atenção.

- Ah, não... – gemi desanimada. – Se o ano continuar do jeito que começou, no ano que vem não vou precisar ir para a escola. Estarei morta!

- Você também é o exagero em pessoa, viu?!

- É, sei.

- Vamos esquecer este assunto um pouquinho. Que tal irmos para o refeitório? – Ruth convidou.

- Vamos – sorri tentando demonstrar confiança, mas falhando totalmente.

O refeitório estava lotado. Olhei a "passarela" que deveria atravessar até chegar onde era servido o lanche. Ruth segurou minha mão enquanto me puxava.

- Vamos – disse ela e concordei com a cabeça.

O suor escorria pela minha nuca e minhas mãos estavam geladas. Acho que nem ao menos respirava. Peguei a bandeja e olhei procurando um lugar vazio. Por sorte (talvez nem tanta) vi uma mão acenando e Ruth me puxou em direção ao Cristian.

- Oi Jennifer.

Os olhos azuis, escondidos por óculos de aro de tartaruga me olhavam sem piscar. Constrangida, respondi ao cumprimento e sentei.

- Então Cristian, conseguiu o que te pedi? – Ruth perguntou sem me olhar.

- Claro! O que Jennifer não me pedi chorando que eu não faço sorrindo? – disse lançando-me um olhar meio atravessado.

Hein?! Como assim? Ele só pode ter cheirado cola, comido a lata e lambido a tampa! Desde quando eu choro alguma coisa para aquele retardado?

- Eu não pedi nada! E muito menos chorei! – exclamei furiosa recebendo um cutucão de Ruth, bem no meio das costelas.

- Acha que conseguiremos entrar? – ela falou como se não tivesse feito nada e o pior, me ignorando.

- Claro! Estão perfeitas!

- Que ótimo!

- Espero que você cumpra nosso trato, ok?

- É... cla... claro!

- O que estão perfeitas? E que trato é este? - perguntei. Aquele diálogo, nada esclarecedor, estava me deixando completamente curiosa. Ruth sempre aprontava alguma coisa, então... era melhor me preparar para o susto.

E que susto!!!

- Ah, esqueci de te contar! – Ruht sorriu animada. – Cristian conseguiu, para gente, carteiras de identidade falsas!

- Quê??? – quase engasguei com a comida. – Para quê isso?

- Pra gente entrar no Rivage – respondeu batendo palminhas.

Eu já falei que às vezes Ruth me assusta?

- E pra quê eu quero entrar no Rivage? – perguntei desanimada. Era um clube meio esquisito, freqüentado pelos jovens da cidade e o sonho de vida da Ruth, pelo menos até completar 18 anos.

- Ah Jen, não seja uma desmancha prazer. É o melhor clube da cidade. Você não tem curiosidade de ver como é?

- Melhor e único, você quis dizer. E não. Não tem um pingo de curiosidade. – fui sincera.

Meu objetivo na vida, pelo menos até me formar, era passar despercebida, o que não era muito fácil com meu cabelo vermelho, mas eu era pobre, não muito bonita e não muito inteligente, então... Mas acho que ir a um clube, onde menores eram proibidos de entrar e onde os mais populares da escola estariam, era atentar contra a sorte.

- Tome. – Cristian, que acompanhava o diálogo em silêncio, nos interrompeu para entregar os documentos.

- Nossa! Ficou perfeito mesmo! – Ruth exclamou.

- Melhor falar baixo. – ele pediu.

- Ai, desculpe. – minha amiga disse, cobrindo a boca em seguida.

Peguei as identidades de sua mão e olhei com curiosidade.

- Como você conseguiu minha foto?

- Você esqueceu que me meu deu uma?

- Eu não te dei Ruth. Você pegou da minha carteira. – resmunguei.

- É, mais ou menos isso. Então, o que achou?

- Ficou perfeito, mas não tem utilidade.

Devolvi as carteiras para ela. Não precisaria daquilo tão cedo.

- Por que não? – Ruth perguntou enquanto guardava as carteiras na bolsa.

- Primeiro, porque não posso sair à noite. – Respondi revirando os olhos. – Segundo, ninguém acreditaria que tenho 18 anos, porque eu tenho 15! Terceiro, muita gente da escola vai estar lá e vão nos ver. Posso pensar no quarto se você quiser.

- Deixa de ser boba Jen. A gente dá um jeito pra você fugir de noite na hora que a srª Lyan estiver dormindo. Segundo é só a gente roubar algumas maquiagens da minha irmã e nos arrumar para parecermos mais velhas e, por último, a maioria dos alunos que vai estar lá também é menor de idade e, portanto, estará com a carteira de identidade falsa.

- Mas Ruth...

- Não tem desculpa, Jen. Nós vamos hoje à noite. Rumo à liberdade!

Diante da justificativa e sabendo que jamais convenceria Ruth do contrário, tentei engolir o máximo a comida na bandeja antes do sinal tocar.


	2. Chapter 2

O vento uivava na janela enquanto meu coração pulsava no peito cada vez mais rápido. Ansiosa, olhei o relógio na escrivaninha, que marcava 22:00 horas. Arrumei com cuidado alguns travesseiros sob o cobertor grosso, de modo que se a srª Lyan entrasse no quarto, veria um corpo dormindo tranquilamente na cama.

Ouvi um barulho no vidro e me aproximei com cuidado. Lá fora, Ruth preparava-se para jogar outra pedra, acenei para ela antes que completasse o movimento. Meu quarto era no segundo andar e para sair, precisaria descer pela cerca improvisada que servia de suporte para as trepadeiras. O pior é que eu tinha medo, não, horror, de altura.

Com cuidado iniciei minha descida. Devido a um problema de equilíbrio, esta tarefa pareceu-me ainda mais assustadora. Conforme ia me deslocando, sentia os estalos que a madeira fazia debaixo dos meus pés. Faltando aproximadamente um metro para o chão, pulei aliviada. Ruth se aproximou saltitante.

- Graças a Deus Jen.

- Graças a Deus mesmo. Quero ver na volta quando tiver de subir. – disse limpando o suor de minha testa.

- Isso a gente pensa depois. Vamos – Ruth disse me arrastando pela manga.

A sua casa não era muito longe. Na verdade Ruth morava a duas quadras da minha. Entramos em silêncio pela porta da frente.

Seu quarto era tudo que uma garota adolescente gostaria (pelo menos eu). Era grande, a cama larga e baixa, sem cabeceira, repleta de almofadas coloridas, uma janela ampla com uma vista linda, um guarda-roupa charmosérrimo, elegante, tudo em branco e verde claro.

- Sente-se – Ruth pediu indicando um puff verde, colocado estrategicamente em frente a penteadeira.

- Ah não... o que é agora? – perguntei com medo.

- Vamos ao segundo passo, já que o primeiro, completamos com sucesso.

Sentei no lugar indicado e fechei os olhos. Por isso, não notei a palhafernada que minha amiga tirou de dentro de uma gaveta. Só fui perceber tarde demais... Maquiagem?!

- Bem... – Ruth começou. – Como você é ruiva e tem a pele clara, preciso pensar numa maquiagem não muito forte, já que seu cabelo chama a atenção por si só.

Abri os olhos ofendida. Ruth riu divertida.

- Isso não é uma ofensa. Deixe-me continuar. – disse pegando uma base na bolsinha rosa que estava colocada sobre a penteadeira. – Vou apenas uniformizar sua pele por causa das sardas. Como sua pele é muito delicada, vou usar também um pó claro.

- Ok?! – concordei meio em dúvida.

- Então... – O tom de sua voz estava diferente. – O que você acha do Cristian? Seja sincera! Pode falar e não precisa ter vergonha.

- Que papo é esse? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- Nada! É só que... você sabe... o Cristian é louco contigo e ele não é de se jogar fora. E é muito inteligente também!

- E esquisito, estranho, sem noção. – completei.

- Só um pouquinho Jen. Nem é tanto assim! Ele é legal, prestativo, e está super-afim de você!

- Ah não, Ruth! O que aconteceu com você? Cristian legal?

- Claro! Ele fez as carteiras falsas pra gente. Super-prestativo!

- Que decepção Ruth. Como você pode querer me ver com o Cristian? É claro que não tenho muitas chances com os caras bonitos e tal, mas logo o Cristian? Ele usa protetor de banana! (tipo uma coisa esquisita que é para a fruta não amassar e chegar inteira pra hora do lanche). Você lembra aquela vez que ele nos levou para tomar sorvete e queria pagar com tíquete-alimentação? Sem contar aquele pato de inflar esquisito que ele levou para a festa da turma do ano passado...

- Cisne.

- Como? – perguntei irritada por ter me interrompido.

- Era um cisne e não um pato. – Ruth respondeu segurando o riso.

- Pouco importa! O negócio é que ele tinha uma caixa com um japonês fazendo cara de sexy e o suposto cisne amarrado na virilha e quando a gente apertava o cisne/pato pulava pra fora, inflando instantaneamente. Aquilo era horrível!

- Eu sei... mas, no fundo, ele tem suas qualidades...

- Bom... isto é... pode ser, mas se tem, estão muito bem escondidas e trancadas à chave. E fala sério! È melhor procurar outra profissão porque cupido não serve pra você!

- Jen! – Ruth reclamou escandalizada.

- E continua aí, porque já estou saindo.

Em seguida senti a esponja bater delicadamente no meu rosto. Fiquei em silêncio enquanto Ruth trabalhava no meu rosto. Ela só podia estar louca e eu só queria descobrir de onde ele tinha tirado essa idéia.

- Agora vou passar um rímel e um batom vermelho.

- Vermelho não! – Supliquei.

- Por que não? – ela perguntou chateada.

- Porque não. Não gosto.

- Mas com ele você vai parecer mais velha.

- Não importa Ruth. Batom vermelho eu não gosto.

- Mas... – ela ainda tentou.

- Não. – cortei. – Por favor... – supliquei

- Está bom. Vou passar então um marrom clarinho, o que acha?

- Que tal um cor de boca? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Não. Marrom claro e não se fala mais nisso.

Sabendo ter perdido, aceitei. Antes marrom do que vermelho.

----

A fila não estava muito grande e conforme ia aproximando da entrada, sentia minhas pernas bambas e meu coração acelerado. Tentei fazer o que Ruth tinha me dito: pensar positivamente. Enquanto caminhava, ia recitando mentalmente o mantra: "Vou conseguir entrar. Vou conseguir entrar. Vou conseguir entrar".

- Essa fila está enorme! – Ruth falou chamando minha atenção.

- Pois é. Bem que podíamos voltar pra casa e quem sabe fazer uma festa só para nós. Que tal uma festa de pijamas? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Claro que não! Eu entro neste clube nem que tenha que esperar até amanhã.

Suspirei desanimada.

O celular de Ruth tocou nos assustando. Com curiosidade, ela olhou a tela antes de atender e sorriu.

- Quem é? – perguntei curiosa.

- É o Cristian. Acho que ele conseguiu entrar. Me dê um minutinho, tá Jen?

Enquanto Ruth conversava com Cristian no celular, quatro rapazes passaram cortando a fila. Senti então Ruth me cutucando as costelas (que mania chata!) e olhei exasperada.

- O que foi?

- São eles. – ela disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Eles quem?

- Os caras mais lindos da escola. – disse apontando os rapazes que sumiam na entrada.

- É? Que coisa!

- Não me diga que não está reconhecendo?

- Não – disse cruzando os braços.

- Eles são daquela aldeia na saída da cidade. Dizem que são descendentes de lobos.

- Podem ser descendentes de lobo, urso, onça parda, formiga e luva-deus, mas tinham que entrar na fila! – exclamei chateada. Eu aqui, plantada há uma hora e eles simplesmente entram assim, como se fossem os donos?! Que mundo mais injusto! - E além do mais, o que têm eles?

- O que têm eles? Eles estudam na nossa escola desde o ano passado e são os mais populares e bonitos. Todas as meninas são apaixonadas por eles, inclusive Verônica.

- Como sabe de tudo isso? – perguntei curiosa.

- Ora, você chegou atrasada na escola hoje. Eu não.

- Por favor... os documentos. – alguém nos interrompeu.

Com todo esse alvoroço acabei me esquecendo do mantra e agora estava lá, diante do segurança. Tentando fazer minha mão não tremer, entreguei o documento para ele que nos examinou de cima a baixo. Então, o segurança passou minha identidade pela maquininha e suspirei aliviada quando ela não detectou nada. Os minutos pareceram horas e senti o coração parar quando ele olhou bem nos meus olhos.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. – ele disse com autoridade.

Pronto. Ele me pegou. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!

- Você não tem 18 anos.

Diante de tal afirmativa, o jeito era manter a calma e confirmar a mentira (nem sob tortura eu contaria que tinha 15 anos). Engoli seco antes de retrucar.

- Tenho sim.

- Não tem não! Essa porcaria está com problema – Disse batendo na máquina e passando novamente o documento.

Ouvi murmúrios atrás de mim reclamando da demora enquanto o segurança chamou outro mais adiante. O novo segurança tomou o documento em suas mãos e passou pela terceira vez na máquina.

- O que tem de errado aqui?– o outro perguntou sem paciência.

- Ela não tem 18 anos. - o outro retrucou.

- De acordo com o documento, tem sim. – o segundo respondeu.

- Mas...

- Chega Donald. Deixe a garota passar que já está atrasando a fila.

Com isso, o segurança abriu espaço e entrei acompanhada de Ruth, que no meio da confusão, nem precisou mostrar a identidade.

- Estamos dentro! – ela exclamou.

- Graças a Deus!– disse respirando agora com mais tranqüilidade.

- Bem que eu falei para usar o batom vermelho. – Ruth não podia deixar passar.

- É, você estava certa. – concordei. - Mas foi por pouco viu?!

- Que nada! Estamos aqui não estamos?

- É, estamos. – respondi aliviada.

---

As luzes piscavam freneticamente enquanto corpos dançavam no meio da pista. Acompanhando Ruth, segui até um canto mais escuro e ficamos observando o movimento por alguns minutos.

- Uau, que massa!!! – Ruth não conseguia fechar a boca. – É simplesmente per-fei-to!

- Acho que estamos loucas. – falei um pouco assustada.

- Que nada Jen. Vamos andar por ai. - Ruth falou, me carregando para a pista de dança.

Após vários minutos com Ruth em estado de deslumbramento, ela recuperou a consciência (quer dizer, mais ou menos).

- Vamos beber alguma coisa. – ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando pelas luzes.

- Acho melhor não. – disse cortando o barato.

Com o canto dos olhos vi Cristian se aproximar visualmente alcoolizado. Cutuquei Ruth que sorriu divertida.

- Jeniffer! – aproximou colocando os braços sobre meus ombros. – Demoraram muito para entrar.

- Pois é – Ruth respondeu. – Quase pegaram a Jen.

- Sério? – perguntou cambaleando.

- Seriíssimo, mas agora está tudo bem.

- Que bom! Então Ruth? Cumpriu o meu trato? – Cristian falou me olhando descaradamente (que cara de pau!).

- Ainda não! – ela respondeu e eu meio que vi ela chutando Cristian disfarçadamente.

- Vou pegar uma bebida. – Falei apressada.

- Mas pensei que não queria. – Ruth teve que retrucar.

- Mudei de idéia. Fique aqui com o Cristian que eu já volto. – disse piscando um olho.

- Mas... – ela tentou me segurar.

- Nada de mas. Fica aqui e não discuta. – falei brava.

Só Ruth mesmo para pensar que eu ainda não tinha percebido qual era a parte dela no trato com o Cristian: eu!

Ela sorriu sem graça.

- Espera que vou contigo. – Cristian falou.

Vendo meu desespero, Ruth intercedeu:

- Não Cristian, preciso conversar contigo. Depois você fala com a Jeniffer. – Ela falou firme.

Cristian, provavelmente pensando que era alguma coisa a meu respeito, decidiu ficar e eu sorri agradecida.

- Então gente, vou lá tá?

- Pode ir. – Ruth sorriu.

Saí respirando aliviada em direção ao bar. Chegando ao balcão, olhei o garçom e fiquei imaginando o que fazer. Esperei algum tempo para ouvir o que os outros pediam e tão fiz meu pedido:

- Me vê duas doses de _whisky_. – O garçom se afastou para pegar. – Puro e com bastante gelo. – completei gritando após uma garota pedir o mesmo.

Peguei o copo e cheirei a bebida. O odor fez arder minhas narinas, mas já que estava ali, não custava nada experimentar. O primeiro gole desceu queimando e por pouco não cuspi tudo para fora. Engoli fechando os olhos, tossindo como uma louca até ser interrompida por um comentário sarcástico.

- Quer que pegue um babador?

Olhei a garota esnobe, uns 15 centímetros maior do que eu, loira, bastante maquiada, salto alto e bolsa cor de rosa, que estava do meu lado acompanhada de mais três amigas, rindo da piada sem graça. (Mas que cruz essa minha viu?! Pelo amor de Deus!)

A bebida ainda queimava minha garganta, dificultando pensar numa resposta decente enquanto as quatro saíram rindo como hienas.

Peguei o resto de minha dignidade e saí a procura de Ruth.

- Cadê a bebida? – Ruth me perguntou assim que me aproximei.

-É... hum... é que... não... é...

- Tudo bem Jen. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada.

Minha língua coçou, mas com o Cristian logo atrás, o assunto teria que ficar para depois.

- Nada não. E então? O que está fazendo?

- Contemplando a paisagem. – Ruth cochichou apontando a pista de dança.

Virei rapidamente e então vi a garota "engraçadinha" dançando sem um pingo de pudor. Olhei para minha amiga desconfiada.

- Estou falando é do Deus grego atrás dela.

Fixei meus olhos novamente na pista de dança e então o vi.

- Quem é ele? – perguntei.

- Seu nome é Jacob. Ele também é daquela turma que encontramos na entrada. Lindo não?

- É lindo sim... mas não faz meu tipo não. – falei contorcendo a boca.

- Como assim? Lindo, gostoso, alto e forte e não faz seu tipo? Você só pode estar louca.

- Não. – respondi cruzando os braços.

- Então o que faz seu tipo? Baixinho, magricela e branquelo? – disse apontando o Cristian com a cabeça.

- Não!!! Claro que não, mas, sei lá... ele é meio metidinho, não? Tipo aqueles mauricinhos. – falei olhando mais uma vez.

- Bom... é. Ele parece meio metido mesmo. Mas é gostoso demais! Ah se Deus me desse uma oportunidade de ter um desses do lado... nem sei o que eu faria... – Ruth se abanava.

- Não faria nada. Cão que ladra não morde... – respondi rindo.

- Sei... eu não faria nada? Então você faria tudo?

- Eu não! Já falei que não faz meu tipo.

- Sei...

Preferi não responder.

----

Confesso que não foi lá grande coisa o clube. Depois daquela conversa, ficamos ainda uns 30 minutos antes de sair. Do lado de fora o frio estava cortante e quase não havia movimento. O vento varria folhas e lixo pela rua, um cão corria solitário desaparecendo na esquina. Engoli em seco. Voltar sozinha com Ruth e a essa hora... tão perigoso. Becos, vagabundos, ruas desertas, escuridão... Droga!

- Minha irmã já deve estar chegando... – Ruth falou.

- Quem?

- Minha irmã, ora.

Suspirei aliviada.

- Sua irmã é uma santa.

- Que santa Jen?

- Claro que é! Já estava aqui pensando como que a gente ia fazer para chegar em casa.

- Lucy é legal, né? Não vai contar pra mamãe onde eu estava e ainda por cima vem me buscar...

- Pois é.

Lucy é 10 anos mais velha. Convenhamos que, para deixar a irmã de 16 anos ir num clube proibido para menores e ainda por cima não contar para ninguém e vir buscá-la... só pode ser santa, além de louca, claro.

Ficamos em silêncio até o celular de Ruth tocar e me fazer quase ter uma taquicardia.

- Calma, Jen. Você está meio paranóica ultimamente viu?!

- Que seja... – respondi.

- É Lucy, o que será que ela quer?!

Apenas revirei os olhos em resposta enquanto ela se afastava um pouco. Distraída, decidi olhar em volta e foi então que vi um casal se agarrando entre as árvores, a uns 300 metros de mim. Sem nada para fazer, decidi observá-los discretamente. O homem era alto e forte; a garota, muito pequena, quase sumia no abraço. Era um casal meio estranho...

Olhei Ruth mais uma vez, que ainda no telefone, gesticulava feito louca. Provavelmente estava ensinando o caminho para irmã. O jeito era voltar a observar o casal. Não que eu adorasse ficar observando os momentos íntimos e de amassos de alguém, mas eu não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo, eles estavam ali e pareciam não ligar (claro que não era uma coisa muito legal de se fazer, ainda mais que a minha vida sentimental era praticamente nula). Mas foi quando eu percebi que tinha algo errado. Não sei, mas parecia que a garota estava tentando se soltar, mexia os braços para cima e para baixo freneticamente... Chamei minha amiga.

- Só um minutinho Jen.

Ruth ainda conversava no celular e não olhava para o meu lado. Encarei novamente a cena. O homem desceu o rosto para o pescoço da garota e então pude vê-la melhor. Estava apavorada, os olhos muito abertos, a boca num grito mudo.

- Ruth!

- Espera aí. Estou ocupada. – disse ainda sem me olhar. – Pode falar Lucy. É só a Jen aqui do meu lado.

Droga! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas não tinha ninguém além de mim e de Ruth.

Juntando toda a coragem caminhei me aproximando do casal. Alguma coisa no meu coração dizia para ficar no meu lugar, virar as costas e fingir que não vi nada. O que eu poderia fazer com os meus 1,60 de altura? Mas eu não podia fingir. A garota precisava de ajuda.

- Ei!!! – gritei olhando o casal.

O homem virou o rosto em minha direção e então tudo parou. Tinha os cabelos muito oleosos, a pele muito pálida, quase branca e sangue escorria por dois caninos alongados. Mas o que mais me assustou foram seus olhos vermelhos, ardentes, famintos. Ele me encarava, segundos pareceram horas, seus olhos cravados em mim.

- Ai meu Deus. – murmurei apavorada.

Ele largou a garota que fraca, desabou no chão. Vi que caminhava em minha direção e então fiz a única coisa que poderia.

- Socorro!!!!!

Ruth virou apavorada e seguranças saíram pela porta de entrada do clube, assustados com meu grito. Estranhamente, os "intocáveis", apelido dado por mim aos "caras mais lindos da escola", surgiram não sei de onde, todos com os olhos confusos e alertas, saindo, em seguida, atrás do homem que já tinha desaparecido na escuridão.

---

A ambulância preparava para sair em direção ao hospital levando a garota desacordada enquanto eu era entrevistada pela polícia.

- Eu já disse que era um vampiro. – confirmei pela quinta vez.

- Olha, senhorita...

- Jeniffer. – completei.

- Todos sabem que vampiro não existe. – o policial falou, chateado com a situação.

- Era o que eu pensava também até uns 20 minutos atrás. – respondi.

- Desse jeito não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum.

Suspirei. Estava com raiva porque ninguém acreditava em mim. Mas eu não estava louca, sabia muito bem o que tinha visto. Quer dizer... eu nunca tinha visto um vampiro nos meus 15 anos de vida, mas eu posso jurar que aquele homem era um. Qual é? Não é todo mundo que tem caninos compridos escorrendo sangue por ai. E o fato dele ter fugido e sem contar as duas perfurações no pescoço da garota, isto era prova mais do que suficiente.

- Provavelmente ela está bêbada, sargento. – Outro policial que se aproximava comentou em tom de gozação.

- Deixa pra lá... melhor esperar pra ver se a moça recupera a consciência. – o primeiro policial falou guardando a prancheta e os papéis. - Você está liberada.

- Mas policial eu tenho certeza do que vi...

- Vá para casa menina e agradeça por eu não levá-la ao juizado de menores viu? Só esses seguranças para acreditarem que você tem 18 anos.

-Droga! – Exclamei.

Desanimada, me aproximei de Ruth que me aguardava junto com a irmã no carro.

- Então Jen? Como você está?

- Estou bem, mas eu sei o que vi.

- Mas estava bem escuro Jen. Pode ser que você tenha se enganado.

- Não. Eu tenho certeza. Quer dizer... sempre pensei que vampiros existiam apenas nas histórias e naquela minissérie "Buff – a caça vampiros". Mas eu estava enganada...

- Jen – Lucy falou pela primeira vez. – Será que você não imaginou coisas?

O que eu teria que fazer para alguém acreditar em mim?

-É... pode ser. – Decidida a encerrar a assunto, acabei concordando.

Entrei no carro e enquanto Lucy contornava, procurei fechar os olhos e esquecer o por quê de eu não estar na minha cama, quentinha e agasalhada, longe de toda essa confusão.


	3. Chapter 3

A garota do parque faleceu no dia seguinte ao incidente. Estranhamente (não para mim), ela tinha perdido todo o sangue do corpo. E mesmo depois desta conclusão, os policiais ainda não acreditaram no que eu tinha visto.

Tirando esta notícia trágica, tudo parecia normal durante o resto da semana, com exceção do garoto lindo, alto, forte, gostoso (segundo as palavras de Ruth) e metido, me encarando a maior parte do tempo que estávamos no mesmo ambiente. Não sei o que ele tinha visto em mim, mas aquilo estava passando do limite.

- Ele está olhando de novo. - Ruth falou pela segunda vez em 5 minutos. Estávamos no refeitório e eu comia, muito a contragosto, uma salada de rúcula e um bife muito mal passado.

- Eu sei.

- O que você vai fazer com relação a isso?

- Não sei! – Quase gritei.

- Porque você não o encara de volta?

- Tá louca?

Sempre fui muito tímida com relação a rapazes. Como que eu poderia agora encarar aquele garoto? Não suportaria nem dois segundos. Apesar de alguma coisa me dizer que ele não estava me paquerando.

- Como é o nome dele mesmo?

- Jacob. – Ruth respondeu.

Esfreguei minha testa e então mexi no meu cabelo até que ele cobrisse meus olhos. Alguns minutos se passaram e quando eu estava me deliciando com a sobremesa (quem é que resiste e doce de leite, hein?), Ruth quase me fez cair da cadeira.

- Ele está vindo para cá. – ela sussurrou.

- Você está brincando. – Falei erguendo a cabeça.

- Não é brincadeira.

Virei o pescoço com tanta velocidade que ele até estalou. O gemido ficou nos lábios porque tinha coisa mais importante acontecendo. O moreno me encarava e caminhava para minha mesa. E o pior, toda a escola estava observando.

- O que você vai fazer? – Ruth perguntou ainda sussurrando.

- Não sei! Puta merda, viu!?

Os segundos pareceram eternos, o tal Jacob se aproximou e... passou direto?! Quase fiz xixi na calça e ele passou direto? Quem ele pensa que é?

- Que estranho! – Ruth falou, coçando levemente o queixo. – Achei que ele fosse parar, dizer alguma coisa, sei lá.

- Aquele cara é estranho. – Falei antes de voltar a comer, o que provou ser um pouco difícil por causa da tremedeira em minhas mãos.

Sinceramente não achei que ele fosse parar. O que um cara como aquele teria visto em mim? Mas por que então ele me encarava o tempo todo, quando estávamos no mesmo espaço? Eu não sabia a resposta, Ruth também não e aposto que a escola toda também não. Afinal, se soubessem não estariam olhando pra mim daquele jeito meio assustador.

----

- O plano é o seguinte, Jen: quando terminar a aula, você se dirige para o corredor da sala dele, espera ele sair e aí, assim que ele passar por você, você o para e pergunta o que ele quer. Simples!– Ruth falava enquanto caminhávamos de volta à sala.

- Você tá louca? Eu nunca vou fazer isso. – disse escandalizada.

- É o único jeito Jen. Você não está curiosa?

- Nem um pouco. – menti.

- Já que você é covarde, precisamos encontrar outra solução então.

- Não temos que encontrar solução nenhuma. Olhe pra mim Ruth. – pedi com urgência.

- O que foi?

- Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? Está sujo de caneta? Olha meu nariz? Tem remela no meu olho? Tem alguma coisa esquisita nos meus dentes? Tem algo diferente em mim? – bombardeei Ruth de perguntas.

- Não para todas as perguntas. – ela simplesmente respondeu.

- Não tem motivo pra esse cara ficar me encarando.

- Vou ser sincera contigo Jen. – Ruth falou e eu me assustei. – Nós duas sabemos que não somos muito queridas pelo sexo masculino. Claro que não somos feias. Você é linda, seu cabelo é perfeito, mas não somos ricas e muito menos populares e os garotos como ele preferem estes tipos de meninas. Tem alguma coisa entranha e precisamos descobrir logo, antes que as patricinhas acabem com a sua vida. Cada vez que o Jacob olha pra você, elas lançam olhares que, se fosse possível, te encheria de verrugas.

- Você tem razão. – concordei, sentindo um calafrio.

Voltamos para aula e eu estava completamente distraída. Não sabia o que fazer. Deveria procurar o tal Jacob ou deixá-lo vir até mim? E se fosse brincadeira? Minha mente era um labirinto de confusão e eu me encontrava completamente perdida. Nada fazia sentido.

A aula passou lentamente. Tão lentamente que cansei de olhar para as horas no relógio. E quando ouvi o sinal tocando, soltei um suspiro de alívio e, assim como os outros alunos, juntei meu material e deixei a sala como se a professora de filosofia fosse apenas um objeto de decoração.

---

Ruth e eu caminhávamos em direção à saída da escola. O corredor era longo, estávamos em silêncio e era bom. Ruth pensava na prova de amanhã e eu no que fazer da minha vida. Mas durou pouco porque o silêncio foi interrompido, estranhamente, por uma música da Madonna.

- Atende o celular. – Ruth falou.

- Mas não é o meu!

- Claro que é!

- Desde quando meu celular toca música da madona?

- Desde hoje, quando você me emprestou e eu troquei a música.

- Mas você é enxerida, hein?! – falei puxando o celular da mochila.

- Que nada! Aquela outra já estava cansando.

Aquela outra que Ruth falava era "Send me an angel" dos Scorpions, uma banda alemã, simplesmente fantástica e que eu amava. Principalmente aquela música em particular.

Meio a contragosto, atendi o celular.

- Alô.

- Oi Jennifer! Aqui é a Lucy. – a voz surgiu eufórica do outro lado da linha. Olhei Ruth sorrindo para o nada, enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso da minha calça e tirava de lá um chiclete, que eu tinha guardado para adoçar a boca antes de chegar em casa.

- É a sua irmã. – falei, arrancando o que me pertencia de sua mão.

- Você quer falar com ela, Lucy? – retornei para a ligação.

- Se fosse possível! É que o celular dela está desligado. Provavelmente descarregado.

- Tudo bem. Estou passando. Tchau. – despedi passando o telefone para minha amiga, que ficou conversando durante vários minutos.

- E então? – perguntei assim que ela desligou.

- Amanhã é aniversário do papai e Lucy vem me pegar para comprarmos o presente.

- Agora?

- É. Ela disse que vai me pegar aqui. Quanto antes resolvermos isso, melhor. Você não se importa de ir para casa sozinha?

- Claro que não!

- Que bom! Você também não se importa de me devolver o chiclete, não é? – Ruth me perguntou na maior cara de pau.

- Devolver o quê? Esse chiclete é meu. E por sinal, é o último.

- Mas Jen, minha taxa de açúcar está baixa. Preciso de algo doce. – Ruth insistiu, fingindo um começo de mal estar. Quem olhasse agora, pensaria que ela tinha hipoglicemia. Mas eu sabia que era tudo teatro. Ruth era louca, aficionada por qualquer coisa doce.

- Vou fingir que acredito. Toma! – falei entregando o chiclete.

- Ai que bom! Valeu mesmo Jen. Fico te devendo.

- Tá. – concordei enquanto Ruth desembrulhava e colocava na boca, se deliciando.

- Nossa, é de morango! Eu adoro morango. E tem caldinho!!! – Ela falava enquanto mastigava.

- Não precisa ficar narrando não, viu?! E vê se mastiga de boca fechada!

Ruth sorriu. E eu também.

- Agora tenho que ir. – Ruth caminhou para a saída.

- Tudo bem. Vai logo sua ladra de chiclete. – falei brincando.

- Depois te ligo. – Ela entrou no carro de Lucy, que acenou para mim.

Estava sozinha agora.

Desanimada, continuei caminhando, sentindo o vento frio soprar por meus cabelos e o cheiro podre da fumaça liberada pelos automóveis. Conforme os minutos foram passando, senti uma sensação estranha tomando conta do meu corpo, como se alguém estivesse me seguindo, me observando. Poderia jurar que se prestasse um pouco mais de atenção, ouviria os passos rápidos atrás de mim. Era esquisito e um pouco amendrotador.

Com medo, decidi correr pela calçada e, assim que virei a esquina, esbarrei em alguém. Fui a única a cair no chão.

- Preciso falar contigo.

Ergui o corpo rapidamente.

Um dos membros dos "intocáveis" estava ali. Mas não era qualquer um. Era o que andava me encarando. Tinha uma perna apoiada no muro, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Extremamente alto, talvez 1,90m; magro, porém forte; a pele morena como se confirmasse sua descendência indígena, os cabelos negros e bem curtos. Realmente era bonito. Não o conhecia, mas algo nele me fazia pensar em mistério. Sua presença tinha alguma coisa de imponente, um pouco arrogante, mas majestoso.

- Comigo? – a voz saiu fraca para meu gosto.

- Com você. Precisamos conversar. – ele falou intimidador.

Ele era ainda mais bonito de perto. Exótico. Uma beleza completamente sensual. Bem mais sensual do que o Orlando Bloom (meu ator preferido). Seu perfume, uma mistura de madeira, terra e tabaco, me deixou completamente desnorteada.

- Não sei o que assunto você poderia ter para conversar comigo. – Falei séria. O primeiro passo era fazê-lo perceber que eu não era como aquelas meninas ridículas que suspiravam quando ele passava (Ok, só um pouquinho)

- Vou ser breve. Sinceramente não gostaria que estivesse metida nisto. Mas já que aconteceu...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei curiosa.

- Tudo por causa de uma curiosidade fora de hora, meio estranha até. Ficar espiando casais se agarrando... – ele disse, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.

As lembranças voltaram à minha mente. A noite que eu vi uma garota ser assassinada. Eu sabia ter sido por um vampiro e ninguém me convenceria do contrário. Mas o que ele queria dizer com espiando?

- Espera aí! Eu não estava espiando ninguém. – falei ofendida.

- Sinceramente não me interessa. O que interessa são os problemas em que você se meteu. Não sei se você percebeu, mas ele anda te seguindo.

- Quem anda me seguindo? – Aquele garoto estava começando a me assustar.

- Quem você acha? Quem gostaria de te ver morta depois de testemunhar um assassinato?

- O assassino. – sussurrei engolindo seco.

A realidade me atingiu como uma bofetada. O desespero tomou meus pensamentos. O que poderia fazer? Aquele homem era um vampiro, ou talvez não, mas de qualquer forma era um louco, poderia até ser um estuprador. Meu Deus...

- O que eu vou fazer? – Perguntei em voz alta, mas não esperei resposta da parte dele.

- Você não pode voltar para casa.

- Quê? Você tá louco? Pirou na batatinha? Eu nem te conheço! - Falei começando a andar. Tinha mais o que fazer do que ficar conversando com caras esquisitos e com síndrome de super-herói.

- Não é uma coisa muito legal, mas não tem outro jeito. Você sabe que sua vida corre perigo.

Parei. Se fosse verdade mesmo o que ele dizia, eu não poderia simplesmente ir para casa e fingir que estava tudo bem.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso?

- Isto não é um assunto para ser discutido aqui. Te encontro em frente a sua casa dentro de uma hora.

- Eu não posso sair assim. Nem te conheço! E se você for um psicopata?

- Você precisa confiar em mim. Sou a única pessoa que pode te ajudar. Então até mais e não se atrase. – Ele falou, caminhando na direção oposta à minha.

- Você não sabe onde eu moro. – gritei antes de vê-lo desaparecer na esquina.

- Eu descubro.


	4. Chapter 4

O caminho de volta foi feito em velocidade recorde. O tempo foi suficiente para ajeitar mais ou menos a cozinha, passar uma vassoura na casa e tomar um banho. Por sorte a srª Lyan estava ocupada... dormindo.

Dei uma última olhada no espelho. Até que não estava tão ruim: usava uma blusa de moletom, meu jeans favorito e um tênis preto e gasto. Os cabelos estavam soltos para esconder do frio, a pele do meu pescoço.

Olhei a janela e lá estava ele apoiando o corpo numa moto muito grande e preta. Vestia uma jaqueta de couro e um jeans justo. Estava sexy.

- Sobe ai. – disse estendendo um capacete para mim.

Nem um "oi", nem "olá" e muito menos "como está?". Eu já falei que não o suporto?

- Aqui? – Perguntei apontando a moto.

- Claro!

- Ah, não! – disse andando para trás. – Eu não vou subir nesta coisa!

Ele olhou para mim com um olhar reprovador que me gelou até os ossos.

- O negócio é o seguinte: eu estou aqui para te ajudar, mas não vou tolerar infantilidades. Você vai ter que ouvir o que eu te falar, aceitar o que eu disser e fazer tudo que eu mandar. Estamos entendidos? Ou então, vou simplesmente desaparecer e você vai ter que se virar sozinha. E não se esqueça que sou o único que acredita em você e sei o que está acontecendo.

Suspirei. Podem me bater, mas homens mandões, estilo machão, com cara de bravo me deixam louca.

- Então?

- É... claro (tudo que você quiser...)

Droga! Estou começando a ficar igual aquelas amebas da escola. Melhor parar logo com isso.

- Está esperando o que então?

- Olha, para falar a verdade e estou um pouco... como posso dizer... com medo. Eu sei que estou sozinha, mas é que se não fosse por isso você nem estaria falando comigo agora e além do mais, nem seu o seu nome... (é claro que eu sabia, mas vamos fingir que não, ok? Eu não daria este gostinho.)

Ele me olhou como se fosse a maior ofensa do mundo não saber o seu nome, mas pelo menos acho que ele me entendeu.

- Sei que é difícil confiar em alguém assim. É verdade que não estaríamos conversando se você não estivesse envolvida nesta confusão, afinal você não faz muito o meu tipo (idiota!). Mas eu preciso que você acredite em mim. A sua vida corre perigo e eu não posso simplesmente fingir que não sei. Então vamos começar do zero.

Olhei para ele surpreendida. Tirando a parte que ele disse que não sou o seu tipo (o que é uma verdade. Além do mais ele também não faz o meu tipo: é bonito demais, gostoso demais, alto demais e forte demais) até que ele foi bem legal.

- Meu nome é Jacob. Muito prazer. – disse estendendo a mão.

- Meu nome é Jeniffer. – o cumprimentei. – Para onde você vai me levar?

- Precisamos de um lugar seguro para conversar. Ele está cada vez mais perto de você.

- Como assim? Como eu não percebi nada? – Perguntei um pouco assustada. Com exceção daquela sensação de estar sendo seguida que eu tive mais cedo, não tinha notado nada de extraordinário.

- Você não vai percebê-lo. A não ser que ele queira.

Um calafrio tomou conta do meu corpo. Suspirando fundo, coloquei o capacete, subi de forma desajeitada na moto e partimos em direção a qualquer lugar.

Segurando no apoio do carona, tentava me equilibrar em vão. Na primeira curva, inverti a inclinação do meu corpo, face à minha inexperiência, forçando o Jacob a diminuir a marcha e tocar o pé no chão para não cairmos. Encostei meu peito nas costas dele, devido ao impulso da redução da marcha.

- Você tem de se inclinar para o mesmo lado da curva, senão vamos cair!

- Me desculpe. É que eu nunca andei de moto.

- Faz o seguinte, segura em mim. – Jacob disse erguendo minhas mãos e colocando-as em volta de sua cintura.

Abracei-o, levemente, sentindo o perfume masculino. Tive receio de cair, mas me mantive firme. Os músculos da sua cintura e das suas pernas estavam retesados devido à sua posição inclinada na moto. Pude sentir isso com as mãos e com as coxas. - É melhor você abraçar mais forte porque vou acelerar.

- Ah não!

- Está com medo de andar na garupa da moto ou de me tocar? Não é pecado não. – disse ele sorrindo e dando nova partida.

- Não é isso. – falei mais do que depressa. – É só que... – não encontrei palavras.

O vento silenciou minha resposta e trouxe alívio para mim. Não precisava responder essa pergunta, mas no fundo eu sabia a resposta: não queria sentir o gosto, não queria provar o impossível. Não queria sentir o que as outras garotas sentiam por ele, porque sabia não ter chance e um coração magoado traz tristeza e revolta. Da mesma maneira que uma pessoa se apaixona por alguém, esse alguém pode não se apaixonar por ela. E eu jamais poderia deixar isto acontecer comigo. Então, estufei o peito, empinei o nariz e olhei para frente. Será que ainda demoraria muito para chegar?

Mas não resisti por muito tempo e logo estava agarrada a ele. Embora eu estivesse nervosa e com medo, pude sentir o calor do seu corpo, colado ao meu. Peito nas costas, rosto no ombro, coxas nas coxas, pernas nas pernas. Ele era quente. Estranhamente quente. Incapaz de me controlar, fechei os olhos para aproveitar melhor aquele momento. Cada pequeno solavanco me fazia apertá-lo mais ainda e por isso, comecei a rezar baixinho para que o tal lugar chegasse logo.

O vento no rosto conseguia afastar os pensamentos mais inconvenientes e eu me vi adorando esta sensação. De repente a velocidade diminuiu e entramos numa estradinha de terra, onde continuamos por uns 10 minutos.

- Chegamos. – Ele disse assim que parou a moto.

O lugar era lindo, com casinhas de madeira mais afastadas e fumaças saindo pelo telhado. Algumas crianças que brincavam se aproximaram de nós e muitos tocaram meus cabelos, provavelmente estranhando a cor vermelha. (lembrete: pintar o cabelo para uma cor mais discreta assim que conseguir dinheiro)

- Esta é a minha aldeia.

- É linda. – falei encantada. No entanto, percebi que ele não estava completamente à vontade por ter de me mostrar onde morava.

- Eu sinto muito por envolver você nesta confusão. – eu disse, sendo sincera.

- Eu já estava envolvido nela muito antes de você. – ele me disse misterioso. – Venha. Poderemos conversar melhor em minha casa.

Caminhamos alguns metros até sua casa e nos preparamos para entrar quando uma menina de uns treze anos apareceu na porta me olhando com descrença.

- Você trouxe uma namorada na aldeia?

- Cala boca pirralha. – Jacob falou com raiva.

- Você trouxe uma namorada na aldeia, Jacob? – a menina repetiu.

Será que ela era surda?

- Já falei pra calar a boca Tammy. E ela não é minha namorada.

Foi bom enquanto durou...

- E ainda por cima de cabelo vermelho? – ela continuou.

Esta menina só podia ter algum problema.

- O que tem meu cabelo? – perguntei chateada.

- Cadê papai? – Ele perguntou como se eu não tivesse falado nada.

- Titio saiu com meu pai. Foram buscar alguma coisa na cidade.

- Então dá licença. Entra Jeniffer.

Até que enfim perceberam que eu estava ali. Que ótimo!

- Não repara minha prima não, viu?

- Não, pode deixar.

- Você vai entrar com ela sem seu pai estar em casa?

Jacob suspirou alto antes de virar a cabeça em direção a garota petulante.

- O que você está fazendo aqui ainda? Chispa! Isso não é da sua conta.

-Vou contar pro titio, viu Jacob? – ela falou aos berros e se afastando finalmente.

- Essa menina está apaixonada por você. – falei sem travas na língua.

- O quê? Você está doida?

- Só um cego que não vê. Além do mais entendo do assunto. – disse como uma expert.

- Entende, é? Tem tanta experiência assim para saber alguma coisa?

- Não. – engasguei.

- Então me explica.- ele pediu.

- É só que adquiri prática em reconhecer uma paixonite aguda após anos de observação. Claro que nunca aconteceu comigo e Deus me livre, mas a escola está cheia de amebas assim.

Ele riu.

- Você não está apaixonada?

- Claro que não! Estou ocupada demais para isso. Escola, casa, srª Lyan, Ruth, as regras (ops!).

- Srª Lyan? – ele perguntou curioso sentando no sofá. Acompanhei seu movimento e sentei na cadeira de frente para ele.

- É a senhora que cuida de mim desde que fui para o orfanato.

- Você vive num orfanato?

- Agora não. Ele fechou e como não fui adotada, porque fui pra lá com 7 anos e ninguém quer adotar uma criança crescida e todo aquele blá blá blá, acabei ficando. Hoje tenho que cuidar da casa enquanto a srª Lyan dorme, quer dizer, faz o serviço dela. – terminei sorrindo.

- E o que você quis dizer com as regras?

Droga!

- Isso não é nada. Regras são... regras. Tipo aquelas coisas que jamais devemos fazer. Entendeu?

Ele fez cara de que não entendeu nada, mas tudo bem. Era essa mesmo a intenção. Hehehe.

- Continuando, esse negócio de se apaixonar não é para mim. Muitas preocupações, entende? Pelo menos assim não me estresso e vivo tranqüila. O incômodo de não ter ninguém talvez seja menor do que o de ter alguém.

- Você nunca se apaixonou. – ele afirmou.

- Já disse que não. – Será que todo mundo aqui era surdo?

- Quando você se apaixonar, vai pensar sobre essa sua decisão.

- Você está apaixonado? – perguntei sem vergonha. Como nossa conversa foi parar neste assunto?

- Já estive. Mas não deu certo.

- Por quê?

- Ela estava apaixonada por outro.

Tadinho... aquela carinha de cão abandonado era de dar pena mesmo.

- Sinto muito. – fui sincera.

- Mas tudo bem. Não me arrependo! Hoje ela é uma grande amiga.

- E o traste? – perguntei.

- Traste?

- É. O fulaninho que te roubou ela.

- Hoje nos aturamos.

- Por isso que eu falo: "2 corpos mais paixão é igual a problema". – falei com meu ar mais solene.

Ele me olhou esquisito.

- Bom, mas não viemos aqui para conversar sobre paixões.

- É claro. Você tem razão. – concordei apoiando meus cotovelos nas pernas e minha cabeça neles. – Então...

- Sinceramente não gostaria de te envolver nisto, mas não tem outro jeito. Você está certa sobre o que viu.

- Como assim? Você quer dizer sobre o vampiro?

- Sim.

Como ele poderia saber? Será que ele já tinha visto um também? Será que vampiro era uma coisa assim tão natural que em qualquer esquina é possível encontrar um?

- Como você pode ter certeza? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Não importa. O problema é que ele está atrás de você.

Será que minha vida não poderia ser mais simples? Quem é que acreditaria se dissesse que tem um vampiro me perseguindo?

- Como assim?

- Ele sentiu seu cheiro e gostou.

Levantei de susto. Um ser vampiresco sentiu meu cheiro e gostou? Bem que eu falei para Ruth não comprar aquele perfume caro da Tiffany. O melhor era ter continuado com o meu via morangão mesmo. Olha a confusão que me meteu.

- Como assim? – perguntei balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e a vontade louca de tampar o frasco de perfume na Ruth.

- Gostou. Simples assim. E não vai descansar até saborear teu sangue, até sentir o líquido grosso e quente escorrendo pela garganta, saciando sua sede.

- Mentira?! – Ergui o corpo e comecei a caminhar pela sala.

- Temo dizer que não.

- O que eu vou fazer?

- A primeira coisa que tem que fazer é procurar outro lugar para morar.

Paralisei. Outro lugar?

- Mas eu não tenho outro lugar! – falei desesperada.

- Como não? Vai pra casa de um parente longe da cidade. Talvez a gente consiga distraí-lo por aqui.

- Você tem algum problema de audição? Eu já te disse que não tenho família!

O silêncio foi constrangedor. Jacob fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

- Ficar na casa de alguma amiga é perigoso... – ele disse pensativo. - Droga! O jeito é fazer como meu pai disse mesmo... – ele falou pensativo.

- Como assim? Fazer o quê? – Perguntei curiosa.

- O jeito é morar aqui em casa.

Ops... morar aqui? Quando foi que eu dormi? Isso só pode ser sonho. Belisca Jen... belisca. Ai!

- Aqui você estará mais protegida. Além do mais, a srª Lyan também não está segura.

- Como não?

- Não está. Ele te seguiu, sabe onde você mora e só está esperando o momento mais propício.

Engoli em seco. Propício?

- Já pensamos em tudo. Charlie me ajudará para afastar a srª Lyan da cidade. Provavelmente a esta hora, - disse olhando o relógio na parede – já deve estar na sua casa com Quil. Com ela deixando a cidade, voltaremos, pegaremos suas coisas e você irá morar aqui, precisamente no quarto da minha irmã.

- Espera um pouco. Quem é Charlie? E Quil? E como assim morar no quarto da sua irmã?

- Tudo ao seu tempo Jeniffer. O importante é não deixar este vampiro fazer mais uma vítima. Você fica aqui até darmos um jeito nele.

Meu Deus, onde fui me meter? Estou mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio. Em uma semana eu me envolvi num assassinato, tinha um louco e vampiro me perseguindo, o cara mais popular da escola dizia acreditar em mim e ainda por cima me levava para morar com ele (essa, pelo menos, era a parte boa).

Jacob se levantou e caminhou até um cômodo que parecia ser a cozinha.

- Quer um café?

- Claro!


	5. Chapter 5

- Este lugar é muito bonito, sr. Bill.- falei observando a luz do sol desaparecer por detrás das montanhas, deixando tudo em volta com uma cor dourada e brilhante.

O senhor Bill, pai de Jacob, era muito simpático. Tinha uma deficiência nas pernas que o impedia de andar, mas mesmo assim não perdia a postura. Era um líder nato. Conversando com ele, eu começava a imaginar aquelas expressões de alto ajuda, tipo "desafio", "superação", "enfrentar obstáculos". Era até engraçado, mas eu estava estranhamente segura em sua companhia.

- A nossa reserva indígena se chama Quileute e esta comunidade é conhecida como La Push. Não é muito grande, somos no total 371 membros. E queremos que se sinta bem em sua estadia em nossa aldeia, senhorita...

- Jeniffer, mas pode me chamar de Jen. – disse tentando sorrir, mas falhando totalmente. Poderia jurar que ele conseguia ver o medo em meus olhos.

- Não se preocupe Jen. Tudo está controlado. Não deixaremos nada lhe acontecer.

Perguntas surgiram em minha mente, mas as palavras morreram em minha garganta. Ainda não era a hora de questionamentos, mesmo morrendo de curiosidade e tentando descobrir como e por que essas pessoas estavam tão familiarizadas com algo tão surreal como os vampiros.

- A história do nosso povo é muito antiga. – Jacob falou sentando ao meu lado.

Estávamos num pátio improvisado, de terra vermelha socada, localizado bem ao centro da aldeia. Em nossa volta, os aldeões nos observavam em silêncio.

- Que tal ouvir um pouco de nossa história Jen? – Sr. Bil perguntou olhando para mim com olhos entusiasmados.

- Eu adoraria.

Todos sentaram à sua volta e ele começou a falar, fumando, vez ou outra, um cachimbo fedorento. Sentia-me fazendo parte de um mundo mágico e desconhecido.

- Então Jen – ele falou sorrindo. – a história do nosso povo começou há muitos anos atrás, através do primeiro Grande Espírito Guerreiro Chefe, chamado Taha Aki, conhecido por sua sabedoria e por ser um homem de paz. Você já deve ter ouvido falar dele nas histórias da cidade, não?

- O nome não é estranho. – disse constrangida. Na verdade, Taha Aki fazia parte das histórias contadas para assustar as crianças na cidade. Dizia-se tratar de um índio que aparecia nas noites altas, em forma de lobisomem e que comia as crianças teimosas e desobedientes. Histórias preconceituosas e totalmente sem noção. Mas eu não poderia lhe dizer, claro.

Não percebendo minhas divagações, o Sr Bill continuou. Sua voz forte e suave ao mesmo tempo, o transformava num perfeito contador de história.

- Nessa época, os guerreiros podiam deixar os corpos e, em forma, de espírito, vagavam pelas florestas e ouviam os pensamentos uns dos outros. Mas havia também um homem muito ambicioso que queria destruir o Grande Espírito e quando Taha Aki descobriu, o expulsou da tribo, condenando-o a nunca mais usar seu espírito. Utalapa vagou pelas florestas esperando o momento certo para se vingar.

Recordei novamente as histórias contadas na cidade e suspirei frustrada. De onde o povo tinha tirado que Taha Aki era do mal? Não seria o tal de Utapa-alguma-coisa?

- Taha Aki ia para um lugar secreto freqüentemente. – O Sr. Bill continuou. - Sempre deixava seu corpo para trás, andando em espírito pela floresta até o seu lugar de meditação. Utalapa o seguiu e quando Taha Aki saiu do seu corpo, ele tomou o do Grande Espírito, cortando a garganta do seu próprio com as mãos do antigo chefe. Taha aki só pode observar com tristeza, Utalapa usando seu corpo para dar ordens a tribo. Ele proibiu que os guerreiros tomassem a forma de espírito, para que não pudessem se encontrar com Taha Aki. Passou a exigir que lhe servissem, ao contrário do verdadeiro chefe que trabalhava com a sua tribo.

Neste ponto, olhei as pessoas que, atentamente e em sinal de respeito, ouviam a história já conhecida por elas. Era fascinante, principalmente para mim que sempre fui muito chegada na história dos outros. Não que a vida deles me interessasse no sentido sou "vizinha-ombro-amigo", ou então "Maria-frutiqueira". Mas tudo que falasse sobre civilizações, tipo indígena, egípcia, grega, romana, me atraía (se for moderna não se encaixa, tá?). Então não era novidade nenhuma eu estar sentada em volta de uma fogueira, rodeada de pessoas estranhas, ouvindo histórias mais estranhas ainda.

- Um dia, na floresta, Taha Aki avistou um lobo enorme, lindo, como ele nunca vira igual e pediu permissão para compartilhar o corpo com o animal. Quando o lobo aceitou, ele voltou para a sua tribo, e tentou avisá-los de que o outro era um traidor. Muitos aldeões correram, mas alguns guerreiros ficaram para observar e o mais velho, Yut, que conseguiu ver nos olhos daquele lobo que ele era diferente, decidiu desobedecer às ordens de Utalapa e saiu de seu corpo, para falar com o espírito que habitava o lobo. Assim que Taha Aki saiu do corpo do lobo, Yut o reconheceu. Quando Utalapa ficou sabendo o que estava acontecendo, correu para a aldeia para castigar o infrator. Yut pulou de volta ao seu corpo, mas Utalapa já estava com a faca em seu pescoço, e o velho guerreiro não agüentou. A raiva de Taha Aki foi tão grande, por ver o seu povo sofrendo nas mãos do opressor, que não coube dentro do lobo. Foi ai que a mágica aconteceu. O lobo estremeceu, diante de um sentimento tão humano e aos olhos dos guerreiros se transformou em homem. O novo homem não era nada parecido com Taha Aki, mas muito mais glorioso. Os guerreiros o reconheceram e ele conseguiu se vingar de Utalapa, arrancando o espírito de seu corpo antes que pudesse fugir.

- E depois? – perguntei curiosa.

- Taha Aki teve muitos filhos, e alguns deles descobriram que, ao alcançar a maturidade também podiam se transformar em lobos e que só envelheciam quando quisessem. Os que não queriam mais ser lobos voltavam a envelhecer.

"E o povo da cidade distorceu completamente a história", pensei em silêncio com a cabeça baixa. A história era legal, meio fantasiosa, mas bem melhor do que a versão urbana. Mas era lenda, mentiras contadas como se fossem verdades. Todo mundo sabe que fantasmas, papai noel, coelhinho da páscoa, bruxa e lobisomem não existem.

Mas a verdade me atingiu como um tapa: Bom, com exceção de vampiros, claro!

No entanto, assim que ergui os olhos, percebi que todos me olhavam e que eu deveria dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

- História legal!

Não tinha uma coisa mais inteligente pra dizer?

- Nossa tribo está envolta em muitos mistérios Jen. Mistérios guardados até o dia de hoje e que se forem revelados, poderão trazer muita dor. - disse ele com os olhos vidrados. – O mundo não está preparado para a verdade porque ela cobra um preço muito caro. Geralmente as pessoas acreditam naquilo que estão vendo e procuram adaptar a realidade conforme a conveniência.- continuou em tom de severidade. – Se for necessário, um dia você saberá a verdade e lhe caberá escolher aceitá-la ou fingir que ela não existe. Mas por enquanto que tal uma xícara de leite quente?

Hein? Como assim? Ele me conta uma história fantástica sobre homens, espíritos e lobo – até ai tudo bem – depois me diz alguma coisa sobre saber a verdade, que o mundo não está preparado, que eu tenho que escolher alguma coisa que não entendi bem e pimba! Me convida para tomar uma xícara de leite quente? Viajou na maionese.

- Venha Jeniffer, vamos para o quarto. – Jacob falou se aproximando de mim.

Depois desse convite, que se danasse o Sr. Bill, a verdade, o mundo, a história, o mistério e a maionese.

---

As pessoas foram se afastando lentamente. A noite já ia alta e só àquela hora eu tinha percebido o cansaço do meu corpo. Entramos na casa e Jacob me levou até o fim do corredor.

- Esta porta é do meu quarto. E esta é a do seu. – disse mostrando duas portas, uma do lado da outra. – Qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

- Não sei o que faria sem você, Jacob.

- Não é muito grande, mas espero que goste.

- É bem mais do que eu imaginava. Obrigada mesmo, de verdade. – disse com uma vontade louca de abraçá-lo (para agradecer, claro), mas não tive coragem. Apenas estendi minha mão.

- E não se preocupe com a srª Lyan. Charles inventou uma história esquisita sobre pandemia na cidade e doença contagiosa e ela, rapidinho, arrumou as malas e partiu para a casa da filha, do outro lado do país.

- E ela nem se lembrou de mim? – perguntei ressentida.

- Mandou lembranças. Disse que assim que puder te telefona.

Mas que mulher mais ingrata! Fica sabendo que tem uma doença contagiosa na cidade, junta as coisas e vai embora sem olhar para trás? Nem sequer se preocupa com a minha situação? Nem onde vou ficar?

- Não fica assim não. Talvez tenha sido melhor desse jeito. – Jacob falou percebendo minha tristeza.

Melhor nada. Onde que vou morar depois que esta história acabar? Talvez a srª Lyan volte. Ou então o sr. Bil me aceite e eu fico morando aqui! É! Melhor não pensar nisso agora.

- Você tem razão. E como a gente vai fazer com relação a escola amanhã? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Não sei. Vou pensar, mas esteja pronta de manhã.

- Ok então. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Jeniffer.

O quarto era pequeno, mas aconchegante. Tinha uma cama de solteiro e um guarda-roupa pequeno, mas suficiente para minhas roupas, além de uma escrivaninha delicada. Tudo de madeira rústica.

O dia tinha sido bem agitado, meio estranho também e toda aquela confusão acabou com minhas forças. Pensando no que Jacob dissera sobre estar protegida ali na aldeia, acabei desabando na cama e dormindo quase que instantaneamente.

Continua...

Obrigada a todos pelos comentários. Valeu mesmo e desculpem a demora.


	6. Chapter 6

Uma batida porta me despertou. Sonolenta, apenas revirei na cama e voltei a me cobrir, não antes de resmungar:

- Só mais 5 minutos, srª Lyan.

A cama estava tão quentinha que só em pensar em levantar me deixava desanimada. Dormir só mais alguns minutinhos não seria problema... Além do mais sempre tive um sério problema para acordar de manhã.

- Jeniffer! – a voz soou do outro lado da porta.

- Por favor... – o pedido saiu preguiçoso.

- Eu já estou atrasado. Depois você vai ter que ir sozinha e não estou nem ai!

Suspirei alto. Mas que coisa!

- Por que é tão difícil ter meu direito de dormir respeitado? Sou uma adolescente, em fase de crescimento. Preciso dormir bem! – disse, tampando o rosto com o travesseiro, mas me fazendo ouvir bem.

- Eu posso perceber que você está em fase de crescimento. Meio atrasado, mas está.

- O que a senhora quis dizer com isto? – Perguntei, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Por acaso você andou bebendo? – a srª Lyan perguntou. – Melhor ir conferir o estoque de wisky do papai...

- Desde quando o pai da senhora tem estoque de bebida aqui? Ele ainda está vivo? Porque se tiver deve ter uns 150 anos!!! – falei chateada e, na vã tentativa de voltar a dormir, cobri a cabeça com a coberta.

- É melhor se levantar! – disse a voz e em seguida escutei passos se distanciando da porta.

Já que ela foi embora, vou dá mais uma cochiladinha...

- Está tudo normal. Você deve ser louca mesmo! – A senhora Lyan retornou.

Suspirei novamente. Estava quase chegando lá...

- Me desculpa srª Lyan, mas a louca da história só pode ser a senhora. Quer sair de madrugada para fazer não sei o quê, foi conferir o estoque de bebida de seu pai, sendo que só a senhora tem uns 80 anos se não me engano, e além do mais, está com uma voz péssima! Já falei que é melhor tratar essa rouquidão, uma hora dessas e a senhora perde a voz.

- Acho que em vez de te levar para a escola, vou te levar para o hospício!Eu sou o Jacob! J-A-C-O-B! Tá difícil de entender ou quer que eu desenhe?????

Jacob? As lembranças povoaram minha mente como um raio, me fazendo acordar totalmente. Puta que $%#$&*!!!!! Não pode ser...

- Que vergonha! – gemi baixinho. – É você mesmo? – perguntei só para confirmar.

- Claro que sou eu e estou saindo. – ele disse nervoso. – E sem você!!!! – Completou.

- NÃO!!!! – Gritei jogando as cobertas para longe. – Por favor, me espere! Não sei chegar na escola sozinha!!! Jacob?

Não ouve resposta.

- JACOB!!!!!!

---

A moto parou cem metros antes do portão da escola. Jacob retirou o capacete, colocando-o entre o braço e me olhou um pouco zangado. Desci da moto e enfrentei sei olhar.

- O que é? – perguntei sem paciência.

- Já que estamos atrasados mesmo, acho melhor decidirmos o que fazer.

Ele tinha razão. Não poderia chegar na escola grudada na garupa da moto dele e seguir para a sala de aula como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Precisávamos de uma história, e de uma história muito boa, porque popular e ralé normalmente não se misturam. Apenas em casos excepcionais como este.

- Tem alguma idéia? – ele perguntou cortando meus pensamentos.

- Nenhuma – respondi sendo sincera.

- Você sabe que as pessoas vão achar estranho.

- Eu sei. – concordei.

- Até ontem nós nunca tínhamos conversado. Nunca fomos amigos, colegas, você é caloura e eu veterano e de repente aparecemos juntos na escola.

Novamente ele tinha razão.

- Você poderia me deixar aqui e eu simplesmente iria a pé. Entraria sozinha e ninguém desconfiaria de nada. Depois, no fim da aula, a gente se encontrava no mesmo lugar.

Era a única coisa que eu podia pensar. Ele não queria ser visto comigo e isto estava mais do que claro.

- Não acredito que dê certo. – Ele disse observando o movimento na rua. – Até quando poderíamos esconder isso? Logo seríamos descobertos e geraria comentários ainda maiores e maldosos.

- Poderíamos fingir então sermos amigos. O que acha?

- Poderia dar certo... mas só por algum tempo. – ele disse pensativo.

- Como assim?

- Eu não posso te deixar sozinha. Não sei o que ele viu em você. Mas ele está te perseguindo.

- Ele? O... vampiro? Mas eu nunca mais o vi!

- Eu já te falei que você só o verá quando ele quiser. Mas eu posso senti-lo. Sinto seu cheir... quer dizer... sua presença. – Jacob cortou a frase repentinamente.

Estranho... muito estranho... ele ia dizer cheiro?

Eu ia dizer alguma coisa sobre ele conseguir cheirar qualquer coisa relacionada a vampiro, porque se ele achava que eu não percebi o que ele iria dizer, ele estava completamente errado, mas ele simplesmente me cortou.

- Sobe ai! – aquilo era uma ordem e eu mais do que depressa obedeci.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntei antes de ele dar novamente partida.

- Já que seremos motivos de fofoca de qualquer maneira, nos separando aqui ou fingindo sermos amigos, vamos dar um motivo maior para eles fofocarem.

- Como assim?

Ele não me ouviu ou fingiu não me ouvir. Entramos na escola e fomos direto para o estacionamento. Desci me sentindo um pouco estranha, porque apesar das aulas já terem começado, alguns alunos ainda estavam do lado de fora e nos olharam (mais especificamente me olharam) com olhos totalmente surpresos e esbugalhados.

Apoiando minha mochila no ombro, comecei a caminhar para a sala quando senti uma mão segurar a minha.

- Prepara-se Jeniffer, você será a mais nova garota popular da escola. Pelo menos por um tempo, até resolvermos sua situação. – Jacob sussurrou bem próximo a meu ouvido. – Mas não se acostume não, viu?

- Como assim? – tentei perguntar, mas já estava sendo carregada para os corredores.

Jacob caminhou comigo até à minha sala, se afastando logo em seguida. Constrangida e sem entender o que estava acontecendo, bati na porta e assim que o professor a abriu, pedi licença e procurei sentar o mais rapidamente possível. Ruth já estava em seu lugar concentrada na matéria.

- Oi Jen. Atrasada novamente. – ela falou assim que eu sentei.

Eu sorri.

- Pois é. – concordei. – E como foi o aniversário do seu pai? –Perguntei aos sussurros.

- Legal! Fomos comer pizza. Mamãe na verdade só bebeu água. Você sabe... ela odeia massas ou qualquer coisa que engorde. Mas papai e eu adoramos. Ainda fizemos uma disputa de quem comia mais pedaços e adivinha quem ganhou?

- Você. – respondi revirando os olhos. Ruth ganhava todos os campeonatos de comer pizza. Não que disputasse muitos, mas ela sempre ganhava. O surpreendente é que ela conseguia se manter com o corpo bem em forma. Muito diferente de mim, que tinha que fechar a boca.

- Silêncio, por favor! – o professor nos interrompeu.

- Você acertou. – ela disse antes de olhar pra frente e voltar a prestar atenção na aula. O que não aconteceu comigo. Aula era a última coisa que eu poderia pensar e, sinceramente, o que mais me preocupava no momento era a atitude de Jacob quando entramos na escola. O que será que ele quis dizer?

A resposta veio mais tarde, quando sai para almoçar. (Aula em dois períodos é um saco!)

- Sabe Jen, você deveria ter visto a cara do meu pai quando ele viu o presente que comprei. Ele adorou! Mas também, sem querer me gabar, eu tenho bom gosto, né? A gravata ficou linda! – Ruth continuava narrando sua aventura na pizzaria com a família, mas eu só conseguia olhar o cara que me esperava encostado na parede no corredor. Jacob.

Assim que ele me viu, piscou um olho e caminhou em minha direção. Ruth se calou assim que ele parou na nossa frente.

- Estava te esperando para almoçar. Não vai me apresentar à sua amiga?

Ruth me olhou surpresa e eu fiquei totalmente sem palavras. O que ele estava pensando? O que tinha acontecido com a nossa conversa de manhã? Pensei que ele não gostaria de ser visto em minha companhia... Mas porque então ele segurou minha mão quando entramos na escola? Foi então que alguma coisa me atingiu e eu não estava falando sobre o cutucão que Ruth me deu. "Ele não podia fazer isto!", pensei. Era totalmente contra a natureza, ninguém ia acreditar e eu não queria. Quer dizer, queria, mas não nesta situação. Não! Eu não queria! E em situação nenhuma! Ele não poderia! Eu não poderia fingir ser...

- Já que Jeniffer não nos apresenta – Jacob me interrompeu. – Meu chamo Jacob. Sou o namorado da Jeniffer.

Pensei que Ruth fosse cair dura pra trás. Ela ficou branca, verde, azul... todas as cores do arco-íris, e quando me posicionei atrás dela para lhe segurar quando caísse, ela pareceu recobrar a consciência e me olhou um pouco decepcionada.

- Não fique chateada. – Jacob pareceu perceber o que estava acontecendo. – Jeniffer falou muito bem de você (Mentiroso! Eu nunca falei da Ruth com ele!). Foi tudo muito de repente, conversamos ontem. Fiquei completamente apaixonado pelo seu jeito atrapalhado e engraçado. Amor a primeira vista! (será que só eu tinha percebido a ironia?) Eu tenho certeza que ela iria te contar, mas eu cheguei antes, não é Jeniffer?

Aquilo foi meio que uma ofensa, não? Jeito atrapalhado e engraçado? Aposto que ele estava morrendo de rir, internamente.

Não encontrei palavras, e então só pude balançar a cabeça concordando.

- Eu te perdôo então, Jen. Afinal não tivemos muito tempo hoje não é? Mas depois você vai ter que me contar tudo.

Sorri sem graça.

- Me chamo Ruth. – ela falou olhando para Jacob e estendendo sua mão.

- Muito prazer. – ele respondeu.

- O prazer é completamente meu. – Ruth deu seu melhor sorriso.

Depois das apresentações, Jacob segurou a minha mão e dessa vez pude sentir sua textura, sua força e o contraste dos tons de pele. Minha mão branca, pequena e sem graça; a do Jacob, morena, grande e firme.

- Vamos para o refeitório? – ele perguntou num sorriso forçado.

- Vamos! – Ruth falou, louca para experimentar sua nova fama, (às minhas custas, diga-se de passagem).

- Refeitório não! – gemi desanimada.

Onde eu estava me metendo? Talvez fosse melhor virar suco de vampiro!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Um dos maiores desafios na vida de uma garota é entender o que se passa na cabeça dos meninos. Dizem por ai que há muitas diferenças entre o sexo masculino e o feminino. Isso é verdade. Já foi comprovado cientificamente. Desde o tempo das cavernas, homem e mulher estão se adaptando e evoluindo de acordo com suas necessidades. O homem desenvolveu seu cérebro para melhor se adaptar as coisas que veem de fora, para melhor se proteger, lutar, e procriar. Resumindo: caçar comida e fazer sexo. Já nós, as mulheres, tinhamos que cuidar dos filhos, cuidar da casa, preparar comida, se preocupar com o ambiente interno, relacionamentos, etc... Resumindo: pensamos pouco em sexo, falamos demais, mas ouvimos melhor, possuímos sexto sentido, visão periférica (permite controlar os Orlando Bloom da vida que passeiam por aí sem que ninguém perceba), enxergamos melhor à noite e fazemos várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. (Não adianta, as mulheres ainda vão dominar o mundo!)

Mas a questão não é esta. Dizem também que nós, mulheres, somos mais complicadas, mas eu tenho muitos motivos para discordar dessa teoria. Garotos, eu realmente não entendo; dizem uma coisa e quando vamos ver, estão fazendo justamente o contrário. Exemplo? Jacob. Desde o princípio, o que não é muito tempo, ele me dizia que eu não fazia o tipo dele, que não queria ser visto comigo, que ele era veterano (leia-se "popular") e eu caloura (leia-se "ralé") e de repente, fingimos estarmos namorando. Sinceramente eu não conseguia entender.

E eu não consegui entender também a sensação de pânico que estava fazendo minhas pernas ficarem trêmulas, enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas. O corredor da escola nunca pareceu tão longo para mim. Sabe quando você olha, mas não consegue enxergar? Era o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu sabia que todo mundo estava nos olhando, mas eu não conseguia ver nada mais que um borrão, as paredes diminuindo e se apertando entre nós e a luz distante do refeitório, onde eu me sentaria a espera da condenação. Eu sabia. Poderia até ser invejada por algumas garotas, mas eu seria, principalmente odiada. Minha vida se tornaria ainda pior do que normalmente era. Ser excluída por não fazer parte da elite da escola era uma coisa, eu já estava acostumada. Agora, ser excluída e odiada por causa de um namoro (lembrem-se, falso) era simplesmente amedrontador e ia completamente contra as minhas regras, principalmente a número 1, a regra básica da básica: Não chamar a atenção. E o que faz mais fama do que ser uma pessoa odiada por todos?

Ruth ainda conversava ao meu lado, mas eu não conseguia ouvir. Eu só podia sentir: o calor da mão morena segurando a minha, uma gota de suor que descia pela minha nuca, minha respiração pesada, o corpo tenso, o sangue correndo rápido pela veia, o coração batendo descontrolado no peito e uma vontade louca de fugir e esconder no num buraco.

A entrada no refeitório foi a experiência mais assustadora já vivida por mim (com exceção do vampiro no parque). Eu conseguia sentir todos os olhos focados em nossa direção. Todas as sensações que eu já sentia, triplicaram e, por um tempo, pensei que meu corpo não fosse agüentar a pesada carga de adrenalina, acompanhado por um sentimento ainda mais avassalador: o medo.

Até àquele momento eu ainda não tinha parado para pensar na reviravolta que minha vida tinha tomado em menos de 24 horas e eu também não conseguia entender o porquê de Jacob está me ajudando. Qual é?!?!?! Não é qualquer pessoa que leva um estranho para morar na sua casa, que te coloca pra dormir no quarto de sua irmã e que, principalmente, fingi namorar você quando está na cara que vocês pertencem a um mundo completamente diferente. Tudo isso para salvar a vida de uma pessoa que não te conhecia?

Eu também ainda não tinha assimilado a idéia de ser perseguida por um vampiro e que Jacob e as pessoas de sua aldeia tinham acreditado em mim. Tudo estava confuso e eu me sentia pronta a entrar em combustão, minha cabeça latejava e eu só pensava... pensava... pensava..

E agora mais essa: ter que fingir um namoro. Ele nem ao menos tinha me contado sobre essa decisão maluca. Será que ele não percebia que as pessoas iriam perguntar? Não tínhamos química, tensão sexual, desejo louco ou qualquer coisa do gênero. E uma pergunta não calava: por quê?

- Vamos sentar ali. – Ruth falou sorridente, apontando a nossa mesa de sempre (perto da lixeira e bem longe da elite da escola).

- Não. Vamos sentar ali. – Jacob disse apontando uma mesa recheada de jogadores de futebol e líderes de torcida.

Ruth arregalou os olhos assustada.

- De jeito nenhum. – ela negou.

- Não, Jacob. Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo. – uni forças com Ruth.

Jacob olhou para mim e seus olhos brilharam com algo que não era bom.

- Vou sentar no mesmo lugar que costumo sentar e você vai comigo. – ele disse, não admitindo ser contrariado.

- Boa sorte.– Ruth falou se afastando.

Ainda tentei seguir minha amiga, mas mãos fortes me imobilizaram e me arrastaram.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – falei indignada. – Jacob! Você está me escutando?

Ele nem olhou para mim.

- Estou falando contigo! Ei? Eu não quero ir. Me solta!

Jacob parou no meio do refeitório e seus olhos cravaram em mim novamente.

- O que foi que eu te falei ontem?

- Sobre o quê? – perguntei. Ontem foi tão confuso e ele falou tanta coisa, que ficava difícil saber sobre o que ele queria dizer.

- Sobre fazer o que eu mandar? Sobre me obedecer sem questionar? Já esqueceu?

- Não me esqueci não. Mas eu odeio isso!

- Eu também odeio o que estou fazendo! Eu poderia muito bem estar sentado lá, com meus amigos, e te deixar virar comida de vampiro, mas não... fui escutar meu pai e agora estou aqui, fingindo namorar você e tendo que te arrastar para todos os lugares e...

Então ele parou de falar, constrangido pelas palavras grosseiras e eu me senti completamente fora do lugar, excluída. Eu sabia que ele não queria estar do meu lado, mas ele nunca tinha dito dessa maneira. Sabe de uma coisa? Doeu. Não que Jacob fosse uma pessoa muito importante para mim. Não. Começamos a nos falar a apenas um dia. Mas doeu porque eu senti vergonha de mim mesma, porque me senti um lixo.

- Você não precisa fazer isso – falei assim que me recuperei. – Eu não te pedi nada. Além do mais não sei por que está aqui comigo, se claramente não se importa. Melhor pararmos com isso. E eu nunca mais vi aquele vampiro... pode ser que ele já tenha me esquecido.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas eu não queria chorar. Não na frente dele, não na frente de toda a escola.

- Desculpa. –Jacob sussurrou. – Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte: vamos sentar ali, te apresento meus amigos e depois da aula, vamos conversar, ok? Esquece o que eu te falei. Me dê a sua mão. – ele pediu estendendo a sua.

Eu não esqueci, mas estendi minha mão e o segui.

A mesa era a mais bonita do refeitório. Não que fosse diferente das outras. Eram todas cinzas e de 8 lugares, cadeiras também na mesma cor, tudo de um material resistente, sem vida. Mas o que fazia daquele mesa diferente eram as pessoas que a ocupavam. Todos bonitos, altos, arrumados e, em sua maioria, ricos. Mas Jacob não era rico e os rapazes que andavam com ele também não. Eles moravam na aldeia, mas as garotas definitivamente eram, e alguns garotos também. Eu não tinha nada contra as pessoas serem ricas e, na verdade, nem contra as metidas. O que eu não gostava era das pessoas metidas e maldosas, com síndrome do "eu sou o melhor".

Chegando à mesa, Jacob começou com as apresentações.

- Estes são **Embry, Seth, Quil, Jared, Collin e Brad. – Jacob disse apontando os rapazes que andavam com ele.**

- Oi. – cumprimentei envergonhada.

"Tudo bem? E ai? Beleza?" – estes foram algumas das respostas. Eles até foram simpáticos e eu estava começando a ter de volta minha confiança. Mas aí tudo mudou.

- Estas são: Alyson, Dany, Zoe, Meyre e Claire. – ele continuou e eu voltei a cumprimentar.

Desta vez as respostas não foram simpáticas. Na verdade, não ouve respostas nenhuma. Elas simplesmente me olharam de cima a baixo e balançaram a cabeça.

Eu me senti o patinho feio de uma história bizarra.

Comer foi um desafio, mas pelo menos Jacob não saiu de perto de mim. Não nos comportávamos como um casal, a não ser quando saímos e ele segurou minha mão. Ninguém perguntou. Mas eu ainda notei um olhar de ódio lançado em minha direção pela garota loira chamada Alyson (a mesma garota da danceteria).

As coisas não poderiam ficar piores, mas ficaram.

Ir ao banheiro da escola era pra ser uma coisa fácil, natural, mas não quando você encontra serpentes, cobras peçonhentas te olhando com ódio. Mas estas cobras (em especial uma), não estavam apenas preparadas para dar o bote... elas deram, o bote! E o barulho do soco ecoou pelas paredes azulejadas, seguido de um empurrão que fez com que minhas costas batessem com toda força numa das pias para lavar as mãos. A respiração ficou curta, dolorida, o ar entrava devagar nos pulmões e recuperar o fôlego foi um processo difícil.

- Isto é apenas um aviso. – a voz sibilou venenosa. – Da próxima vez não serei tão piedosa.

Alyson apoiava as mãos na cintura, cercada por suas amigas e eu fiquei ali, encostada na parede, uma mão segurando o rosto machucado.

- Não sei o que ele viu em você. E é melhor terminar logo essa espécie de namoro, se é que se pode chamar disso, ou então reze para não cruzar o meu caminho.

Eu não tive a oportunidade de falar nada e mesmo se tivesse, não teria condições. Estava mais preocupada em segurar as lágrimas para pensar em outra coisa. Alyson deixou o banheiro, acompanhada de suas "amigas" e eu simplesmente deixei o corpo escorregar contra a parede, enquanto olhava minha mãe suja de sangue.

- Droga! – resmunguei.

---


	8. Chapter 8

A dor da humilhação é algo que machuca muito, algumas vezes até mais que a dor física. É o eco do orgulho gritando na mente, mais alto do que os sinos de todas as igrejas do mundo. Um sentimento de ser nada, de não significar nada, como um inseto prestes a ser esmagado.

Uma vontade louca de socar alguém, assim como fizeram em mim, tomou conta dos meus sentidos. Como se meus punhos fechados, os dedos contraídos pudessem enfiar em algum estômago, num impacto seco, dolorido, profundo. Como se essa violência pudesse apagar o que eu estava sentindo. Mas eu nunca briguei, provavelmente não sei nem como socar alguém. E saber disso também não era legal, porque além da humilhação, eu também me sentia impotente, frustrada e incapaz. E não foi nada fácil enfrentar as perguntas de Ruth, assim que sai do banheiro, e depois de Jacob, quando nos encontramos ao final da aula.

- Não vai mesmo me contar o que aconteceu?

- Não é da sua conta Jacob. – Respondi. As aulas tinham terminado e caminhávamos juntos na direção do estacionamento. Ruth já tinha ido embora e para ela eu não menti. Não sobre o encontro no banheiro, mas inevitavelmente a conversa foi parar sobre meu mais novo e primeiro relacionamento, e aí eu tive que mentir descaradamente.

- Só estou preocupado.

- Pois não precisa ficar.

Jacob suspirou alto. Eu sei, estava sendo chata e infantil, mas eu não queria falar do assunto e eu acreditava estar sendo bastante clara quanto a isso.

- Bom... se não quer falar não fale... é problema seu mesmo... – Jacob desistiu.

- Isso mesmo, problema meu!

Chutei uma pedra para longe observando ela parar dentro de uma poça d'água. O tempo estava cinza com nuvens carregadas e eu estava seca, seca por dentro, seca de amor próprio, seca de alegria. Adoraria que chovesse uma chuva torrencial, intensa e duradoura, com relâmpagos cortando o céu e trovões assustadores e barulhentos. Eu deixaria cada gota me molhar, batendo com força sobre a minha pele e abafando meus gritos de ódio e de dor. Mas mesmo que meu pedido tenha sido parcialmente atendido, a chuva que começou a cair era mansa, rala, quase uma garoa, formando uma delicada cortina aquosa, translúcida, tocando meu corpo como uma carícia. Não era suficiente, por isso apenas me calei e subi na moto.

Íamos rápido apesar do mau tempo. E isso era bom, o vento chicoteando no meu rosto através da viseira do capacete levantada, molhando minha pele, me tirando o fôlego, amenizando a dor. Tudo passava em um borrão e apesar do frio da chuva, me sentia aquecida pelo calor do corpo de Jacob.

Ao longe distinguimos um vulto na beira da estrada, estava parado e apesar da distância eu sabia que estava olhando para nós. De repente ele começou a correr numa velocidade surpreendente, mas não se afastava, pelo contrário, corria em nossa direção, muito, muito rápido. Jacob freiou. O tempo passou em câmera lenta. Os pneus derraparam, a moto tombou e eu me vi caindo, sentindo o corpo tensionar prevendo a queda no chão duro e escorregadio. Nos poucos segundos que antecederam o contato com o chão ainda consegui imaginar o corpo ralado, talvez alguns ossos quebrados. Era para ser dolorido. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu. Senti um puxão forte na cintura, meu corpo empurrado e abraçado, rodando no ar e caindo em algo quente e macio.

Abri os olhos assustada, sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido. Tirei o capacete e Jacob estava ali, debaixo de mim e me olhando com os olhos destemidos e furiosos. Ele sussurrou algo que me fez aproximar do seu rosto para escutar e aquelas palavras, ditas numa voz baixa e autoritária, fizeram gelar até meus ossos.

- Levanta e corre.

Eu sabia. Por Deus eu sabia. Não era necessário olhar para trás, ninguém precisava me dizer, eu simplesmente sabia que o vulto que correu em nossa direção não era natural, não era humano.

Ergui o corpo rapidamente enquanto procurava a saída mais fácil. Eu poderia gritar por ajuda, pedir por socorro, mas o tempo cinzento fez a noite chegar mais cedo e nas residências tudo era silêncio, nem um sinal de vida, nem o som de uma música tocando, ou de conversas, nem risadas, nem choro de criança, nada.

O extinto de sobrevivência, em sua forma mais crua, veio surgindo, agitando o sangue nas veias, rugindo como um leão. O suor escorria pela minha nuca se misturando com as gotas da chuva, minha visão ia se tornando mais aguçada à medida que os batimentos cardíacos aumentavam, a respiração ficava mais profunda e mais rápida, os músculos das minhas pernas se tensionavam, o corpo se preparando para a fuga. Tudo isso em apenas alguns segundos.

- Corre Jeniffer!

A ordem veio mais uma vez e eu obedeci prontamente. Corri. Corri como jamais fiz em minha vida, mancando, o corpo machucado, o oxigênio faltando em meus pulmões, engolindo ar e água da chuva, o cabelo grudando nos olhos, apavorada.

No meio do caos avistei um beco escuro, sujo e abandonado. Não pensei duas vezes e mergulhei na escuridão, buscando recuperar o fôlego. Meu corpo todo doía, sentia o sangue escorrer pela minha perna direita e através do buraco na calça jeans pude ver o machucado em carne viva, latejando, pulsando.

Rastejei até à entrada para poder ver o que estava acontecendo, onde Jacob estava e se estaria bem. Mas o que vi era terrivelmente assustador: ele estava lá, no mesmo lugar, a poucos metros de sua moto e não estava sozinho. O vampiro estava à sua frente, com a mesma aparência da noite que o vi, apenas mais sujo e parecendo mais faminto. Ambos se encaravam. Tudo era intenso e perigoso.

Então eu vi Jacob de uma forma completamente diferente. Parecia mais velho, mais forte, mais alto, mais poderoso. De onde eu estava ainda conseguia ver os músculos do seu braço se mexer de forma estranha, como se tivessem vida própria, seus olhos mais escuros, negros como a noite e até mesmo seu cabelo parecia estar crescendo, tornando-se mais brilhante. De súbito ele rasgou a camisa como se fosse folha de papel e seu peito forte e moreno também se contraía. As palavras do Sr Bil surgiram num relâmpago em minha mente: "Nossa tribo está envolta em muitos mistérios. Geralmente as pessoas acreditam naquilo que estão vendo e procuram adaptar a realidade conforme a conveniência". Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo, algo definitivamente sobrenatural, mas o que seria?

Então tudo foi interrompido quando seis vultos surgiram por entre as sombras, aproximando de Jacob, cercando o vampiro. Era os garotos de sua turma e, inacreditavelmente, todos eles exalam confiança e poder. Alguns segundos se passaram antes do vampiro, em desvantagem numérica, desaparecer na escuridão, numa velocidade impossível de se imaginar. Daí tudo terminou e foi quando Jacob se aproximou de onde eu estava que, subitamente, percebi que iria desmaiar.

* * *

- Como ela está? – ouvi uma voz preocupada perguntar.

- Eu já não falei que está tudo bem? – outra voz, desta vez conhecida, falava ao meu lado.

Acordei, ainda um pouco sonolenta, mas permaneci de olhos fechados. Decidi, já que tive consciência segundos após acordar. Conseguia distinguir movimentos leves no quarto além das vozes sussurradas. Por estarem próximos à minha cama eu conseguia ouvi-los bem.

- Como você pode saber? Ela está tão branca! – outra voz, não tão grossa, como se pertencesse ao alguém mais jovem.

- Talvez ela esteja branca porque ela é branca! – a voz conhecida respondeu. Só poderia ser Jacob e fiquei tentada a retrucar, mas a curiosidade foi maior e continuei fingindo dormir.

- Será que ela viu?

- Não sei, Seth... Pode ser que não. Acho que estava mais preocupada em não virar comida de vampiro.

As lembranças povoaram minha mente, desde o momento que caímos da moto, o vampiro assustador querendo nos matar e até as atitudes estranhas de Jacob. E isso não era bom.

- Mas não aconteceu nada.

- Por pouco...

- Cara, eu achei que você ia pirar! Devíamos tê-lo pego de uma vez por todas.

- Não ali Collin! Era perigoso demais.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não consigo entender...

- O porquê dele estar atrás dela. – Jacob completou.

- Sim. Talvez seja algo como o que aconteceu entre Edward e Bela.

Aquela conversava estava se tornando bem interessante e eu precisa descobrir quem era Edward e Bela. Para isso precisa continuar a fingir, mas estava ficando difícil e provavelmente não conseguiria suportar por muito mais tempo.

- Acho que sim.

Uma batida na porta os interrompeu e eu quase suspirei de frustração.

- E ai gente? – uma quarta voz acompanhada de passos pesados entrara no quarto.

- Ela ainda não acordou?

- Não. – alguém respondeu.

Eu sabia que deveriam ser os amigos de Jacob, todos reunidos no quarto onde uma garota (eu) estava (aparentemente) dormindo. Precisa falar alguma coisa sobre falta de respeito? Sem contar que aquela conversa estava me dando medo. E isso não era nada bom.

- Ela é bonita. – pela voz, percebi que era Seth. Gostei dele!

- E baixinha. – a mesma voz continuou. (Droga, baixinha era meu carma!)

- Então Jacob, já deu uns pegas nela? – abri um olho discretamente para ver o dono da infeliz pergunta, mas não deu para ver nada porque tinha um corpo na minha frente.

- Estamos apenas fingindo idiotas! – Jacob respondeu. - Além do mais tenho preocupações maiores.

- Eu sei, mas eu não perderia tempo. Ela até que é gostosa!

Diante de tal comentário, engasguei e quase me entreguei. Pelo menos consegui disfarçar, revirando na cama e falando qualquer coisa como se estivesse sonhando.

Ouve alguns segundos de silêncio e eu quase morri de curiosidade. Mas então eles voltaram a conversar normalmente.

- E tem umas pernas... – Jacob falou. Será que eu estava sonhando???

- Malandro! Olhou as pernas dela fingindo que olhava o machucado né?

- Eu olhava o machucado.

- Você não olhou só o machucado.

Que negócio de pernas era isso?

- Vocês são chatos hein? Sou homem não uma barata! Seria um idiota se não olhasse.

- Belas pernas. – ouvi uma risada baixinha.

- Se é! – Jacob respondeu.

- Você colocou as calças de volta?

Cara, eles estavam todos loucos!!! Não consegui mais fingi, sentei na cama e puxei o lençol até o peito.

- Que negócio é esse de tirar as minhas calças? – perguntei exasperada.

Todos me olharam e... caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu não disse! - Jacob falou.

- Cara, como você percebeu? – alguém perguntou, mas não dei a mínima atenção.

- Pequena, mas esperta. – Jacob respondeu olhando pra mim que, percebendo que era uma armadilha e notando que minhas calças estavam no mesmo lugar de sempre, ou seja, no meu corpo, senti uma onda de calor subir pelo meu rosto e tenho certeza de que _fiquei completamente vermelha_**.**

- Brincadeira mais sem graça! – Exclamei furiosa. Droga! Quando alguém acha minhas pernas bonitas tudo não passa de uma brincadeira?

- Tudo bem com você? – Jacob me perguntou ainda rindo.

- Não! Não gostei dessa brincadeira ridícula!!! Todos você fora daqui!!!! - gritei exaltada.

- Calma Janiffer, foi apenas uma brincadeira!

- Fora! – Peguei meu sapato no canto da cama e mirei bem na cabeça do idiota.

Ele saiu apressado e fechou a porta, segundos antes do sapato atingir a madeira rústica.

* * *

Continua...

**Dupla marota:** adorei seu comentário. Ri pacas.... rsrsrsrsrs. O Jake é mesmo temperamental né? Que bom que está gostando!

**Gabytenorio:** sempre fico aguardando seus reviews! Obrigada por estar acompanhando esta fic maluca!

**Nessa Clearwater****:** também fico ansiosa pelos seus reviews. Jen manda dizer que também concorda com você: Patty é um problema sério! Mas lembrem-se garotas, não podemos generalizar!!!

**Srt. Black****:** Que bom que está gostando. Jacob e Jen precisam se entender não é? O jeito é esperar pra ver o que acontece.

**BeBeSantos****:** que bom que está gostando. Não desista da fic viu?

**Valetyna Black:** obrigada e Jacob está meio doido mesmo!

**'Elleeen.****:** obrigada pelos reviews! Espero que esteja gostando!

**karlla cullen****:** você desistiu da fic? Ou ainda está acompanhando? Mande notícias!

**Oraculo****: **suas fics são perfeitas! Parabéns e obrigada pelo primeiro review!


	9. Chapter 9

Uma coisa que eu sempre odiei era café frio, doce e fraco. Então não podia reclamar do café quente, amargo e forte que queimava minha língua e esquentava minhas mãos durante a madrugada. Ali estava eu, sentada sozinha na cozinha, totalmente sem sono e na completa escuridão, esperando por alguma luz na também escuridão da minha mente.

Tudo estava calmo, num silêncio acolhedor, até que um movimento me assustou e olhei para onde eu sabia ser a porta. Através da claridade que conseguia atravessar a janela de madeira, avistei um vulto caminhando lentamente, passos curtos, cambaleantes. Senti um calafrio subindo pela espinha. Mas quando ele colidiu com uma cadeira, soltou um "ai" e pulou de um pé só, o medo foi embora e eu abafei uma risada.

A luz acendeu me fazendo piscar bobamente. Quando os olhos se acostumaram com a claridade, vi Jacob me olhando com uma raiva fingida enquanto tentava arrumar os cabelos.

- Rindo de mim ou rindo para mim? – sua voz soou sonolenta e engraçada.

- Rindo de você. – respondi sendo sincera.

- Eu já imaginava.

Então ele caminhou até a geladeira, retirou uma garrafa de leite, levando-a a boca.

- Não faça isso! – Reclamei, um pouco alto demais.

- Fazer o quê?

- Isso! - Disse apontando a garrafa. - É nojento! – Completei.

Jacob me olhou confuso por alguns segundos e então bebeu o leite de uma só vez, limpado a boca com o braço.

- Por que não usa o copo?

- Porque não quero. – ele disse puxando uma cadeira e sentado à minha frente, colocando a garrafa na mesa.

- Isso é nojento para quem vai beber depois. Já pensou nisso?

- Então não bebe!

- Bom saber, porco chauvinista! – Xinguei.

- Porco o quê?

- Chauvinista!

- Você sabe o que isso significa?

- Não interessa o que significa, interessa que você é! – respondi birrenta, cruzando os braços no peito.

- Só para conhecimento seu senhorita, chauvinistas são os ditadores, fascistas, políticos extremos ou qualquer nacionalista exagerado. E uma coisa que eu detesto é política. Então...

- Então você não é um porco chauvinista. É só um porco sem educação e nojento mesmo.

- Ai é bem melhor...

Ele sorriu e eu também.

- Acho que estou te devendo uma conversa... – Jacob falou antes que caíssemos no silêncio.

- Sim. - Concordei.

- E um pedido de desculpas.

- Também.

- Você me desculpa pela brincadeira?

Eu já não estava chateada. Na verdade não sou muito boa em guardar ressentimentos. Meu lema sempre foi: perdoar o mais rápido possível para dedicar maior atenção à felicidade. Mas ultimamente perdoar algumas pessoas não acontecia tão rápido. Exemplo? Allyson. Eu ainda tinha uma vontade louca de romper a face dela. (estou tentando ser mais delicada, mas quem não entendeu, é socar as fuças mesmo).

Mas com Jacob era diferente.

- Você sabe que foi muito feio, né? – falei séria.

- Horrível. – ele concordou.

- E de muito mau gosto.

- Péssimo gosto.

- E que você poderia ter me deixado traumatizada pelo resto da vida!

- Nem tanto Jeniffer.

- Claro que sim!

- Seria então tão importante minha opinião?

Ele me pegou. Droga! Acho que seria desnecessário falar que morri de vergonha. Mais uma vez!

- Não... é que... bom...

- Eu não estava mentindo...

- Você sabe Jacob... o ego... – balbuciei sem perceber o que ele tinha dito.

- Jeniffer, eu não menti.

- Como? – perguntei sem acreditar.

- Eu não estava mentindo. Você realmente tem umas pernas... e seu cabelo é... fascinante e sexy, você é engraçada, divertida, atrapalhada e adorável.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntei ainda não acreditando.

- Claro! Pode acreditar. E seu corpo também é muito gosto... quer dizer... nada mal! Eu pelo menos não gosto de garota magricela. Gosto de carne e curvas.

- Eu... eu... nem sei o que dizer.

- Não diga nada. Apenas não se senta diminuída perto da Allyson ou de qualquer outra garota, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. – sorri com sinceridade. - Você está desculpado!

Jacob pareceu constrangido.

- Mas eu não falei isso para você me desculpar, eu só...

- Eu acredito em você.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. Obrigada.

-Não precisa agradecer.

Foi nessa hora que olhei para ele e senti algo muito especial. Acho que poderia considerá-lo meu amigo. E isso era bom. Eu estava começando a quebrar minhas regras e... estava gostando!

- Então vamos voltar para o assunto principal. Por onde você quer começar?

Eu suspirei pensando. Era tanta coisa, tantas perguntas, dúvidas, que demorei alguns segundos para me decidir.

- Que tal sobre quem são Edward e Bella?

Jacob me olhou e eu notei apreensão em seu olhar. Mas durou apenas alguns poucos segundos.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, mas você jura somente dizer a verdade, nada mais que a verdade?

- Juro. – Jacob falou solene. – Agora pode perguntar.

- Então tá. – falei entusiasmada. – Quem são eles? – fui direta.

Jacob não pensou muito, mas seus olhos encararam o teto antes de responder.

- Bella é a filha do Charlie. Você sabe, o policial daqui da cidade.

- O Sr. Charlie? – Claro que eu o conhecia. Todo mundo conhecia. – Ele tem uma filha?

- Sim. Ela veio morar com ele há dois anos.

- Dois anos? - perguntei espantada. – Como assim dois anos e eu não sei quem é? Preciso rever minha vida social. – pensei alto.

- Resumindo, ela e Edward se apaixonaram. – Jacob continuou sem me dar atenção.

- E o que tem isso a ver comigo? E não minta porque ouvi muito bem alguém falar esses nomes no quarto, durante a mal fadada tentativa de fingir que dormia. Então eu não cairia tão facilmente em uma mentira.

- Edward é um vampiro.

Eu não estava preparada para isto. Demorou alguns segundos para que eu compreendesse o total significado.

- Não! – Respondi, me negando a acreditar. Vampiros estavam surgindo de todos os lugares.

- É sim Jennifer. Mas ele não um cara mal... apenas fedorento.

- Como? – Eu já não estava entendo mais nada.

- Esquece. Concentre-se apenas no fato de que ele é um vampiro que não é mal.

- Você quer dizer um vampiro bonzinho? Tipo boa-pinta, que não mata pessoas e que não chupa sangue?

Isso era diferente para mim. Quer dizer, quem imaginaria um vampiro bom? Espera aí! Quem em sã consciência imaginaria um vampiro de qualquer forma???? Melhor deixar pra lá...

- A família de Edward é vegetariana. – Jacob continuou.

- Quantos vampiros tem nessa cidade? Antes era um, depois passou para dois, agora já é uma família!

Jacob me olhou, não gostando nada do comentário.

- Continuando, eles se alimentam de sangue de ursos, leões da montanha e outros animais. Não de humanos. Isso até Edward conhecer Bella e sentir seu cheiro.

- Como assim? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não sei explicar direito, apenas que ele teve que lutar para conseguir resistir e não sugar o sangue da garota que estava apaixonado. Mas é uma história que eu não gostaria de falar muito. Quando encontrar com eles poderá entender melhor.

Entendi... A tal garota que ele estava apaixonado. Melhor não falarmos disso mesmo...

- Mas o que tem a ver comigo?

- Não precisa se preocupar. É só uma coisa que Seth falou que nos fez pensar.

- Por favor Jacob, eu quero entender. – supliquei. Eu precisava saber, descobrir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

- Tudo bem então. Talvez o que tenha acontecido com Edward, tenha também acontecido com esse vampiro nômade. Ele pode ter sentido seu cheiro e gostado, ficado fascinado, louco. E vampiros assim não param até conseguirem o que querem.

Minha garganta arranhou, ficou seca. Levei a xícara até os lábios e, nem ao menos, me importei com o café, que com o tempo, já tinha esfriado. Tomei tudo num gole só.

- Jeniffer, não se preocupe. Estou aqui para protegê-la. Eu, meus amigos e toda a aldeia. Você não está sozinha. – Jacob segurou minhas mãos e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

Surpresa, quase puxei a mão de volta, mas fui esperta o bastante para permanecer no mesmo lugar. Senti uma sensação diferente, boa e até mesmo desconhecida, além de outras coisinhas no estômago. Algo que me fez sorrir.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Jacob.

- Vamos continuar a agir do mesmo modo que combinamos. É a forma mais fácil de ter você do meu lado, o tempo todo. Para a sua segurança, ok?

- Ok. – Concordei.

Jacob levantou, caminhou até a geladeira, guardando a garrafa de leite.

- E como está a sua perna?

- Bem. Tem mais coisas que eu quero perguntar. – eu não queria perder o foco.

- Tudo ao seu tempo, Jeniffer.

- Mas Jacob, você, seus amigos... Eu não entendo.

- Está quase amanhecendo e amanhã será mais um dia de aula. Vá para seu quarto e tente dormir um pouco. Tudo bem? Depois conversamos mais. Você é corajosa, vai superar isso logo.

- Mas Jacob...

- Boa noite Jeniffer.

* * *

Continua...

Valeu gente, vocês estão me dando a maior força! Beijos para todo mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

Se você começar a tomar banho frio, no primeiro impacto pode ser horrível, mas depois você se acostuma, se você tomar um sorvete e depois tomar água gelada, a água não vai parecer tão gelada, se você sofrer um acidente e sobreviver, cair de bicicleta não vai te deixar tão mal. Tudo se resume em diminuir as expectativas. No entanto, isso não funcionou muito bem comigo quando encontrei Alyson e suas amigas no banheiro da escola, dois dias depois dela ter me dado um soco. A vida é estranha e as coisas sempre podem ficar piores!

No princípio, quando percebi o movimento no banheiro feminino (isso mesmo, novamente no banheiro), não me preocupei muito. O lugar tem várias repartições com portas de madeiras para que as alunas possam ficar à vontade sem ter de fazer xixi na frente dos outros. Então, eu estava bem tranqüila, mas frustrada. Lógico que eu não me atreveria a deixar minha proteção e, conformada, sentei na tampa do vaso esperando elas saírem. Ergui as pernas, abraçando os joelhos, de modo que se eles olhassem por debaixo da porta não veriam nada. Apesar do frio e da chuva que caía do lado de fora, eu estava superaquecendo e o suor escorria pelo meu rosto, descia pelas minhas costas, deixando uma sensação incomoda. Mas eu não tinha opção. Não estava preparada psicologicamete para enfrentá-la, principalmente estando num banheiro deserto.

A conversa estava chata, aliás, como tudo nelas são. Enquanto elas discutiam sobre cabelo da moda, maquiagem da moda, roupas da moda, tendências da moda e tudo mais que diz respeito à moda, eu divagava tentando encontrar conversas mais chatas do que a delas: talvez se conversassem sobre o sistema político da Alemanha, ou sobre movimento separatista de Gibraltar, ou sobre o escândalo de corrupção no Chipre, ou quem sabe sobre o a atração gravitacional e os buracos negros.

Após vários minutos sendo torturada com aquelas vozes de desenho animado, um assunto me chamou a atenção: garotos, mas precisamente Jacob.

- Então Alyson, o que você pensa em fazer com relação a Jacob? – uma voz disse curiosa e eu decidi prestar mais atenção à conversa.

- Qualquer coisa. Ele vai ser meu e aquela idiota da namorada dele vai pagar por sua ousadia.

Meu sangue gelou e elas sorriram satisfeitas. Sabe aquelas risadas de filme de terror? Idênticas, como se estivessem incorporando um espírito demoníaco.

- Jacob não vai resistir a mim. Ele é um garoto e que garoto resistiria a um corpo assim como o meu? Logo, logo ele vai esquecer aquele nojentinha.

Outra coisa que eu odeio: meninas que se acham "a gostosa". Fala sério, tem coisa pior do que isso?????? Bom... tem, mas em todos os casos, isso não fica muito atrás.

- Falando nisso, vocês não acham meio estranho esse namoro dos dois? Eles não se beijam ou se abraçam, apenas desfilam de mãos dadas.

- Eu também já tinha reparado! – disse outra voz, que tinha se mantido em silêncio até aquele momento.

Ops!!! O sinal vermelho disparou. Será que elas tinham percebido alguma coisa? E se elas perceberam, a escola toda deve ter percebido!!!

- No princípio eu pensei que ela fosse daquelas puritanas, sem noção e que não sabem aproveitar a vida. Mas agora, sei lá!

Claro que eu não sou tão puritana assim. Se eu estivesse namorando o Jacob de verdade, não ficaria somente de mãos dadas com ele. Que garota de 15 anos perderia a oportunidade de dá uns amassos no garoto mais quente da escola?

- Não, não, não! Tem alguma coisa ali. E vocês sabem que se realmente tiver, eu descubro. E daí Jacob poderá ser meu!

Depois daquele curto diálogo, prestar atenção ao restante da conversa se tornou impossível. É claro que eu não beijava o Jacob, nem ficava abraçada com ele. Estávamos fingindo! Mas deveríamos ter percebido. Era questão de tempo para que as pessoas começassem a ver alguma coisa errada. O que um garoto popular como Jacob teria visto numa garota como eu? Poderia apostar que toda a escola também se perguntava.

Para minha sorte, elas não permaneceram muito tempo depois no banheiro, e assim que percebi o silêncio, abri a porta com cuidado, respirando com dificuldade. Não saberia dizer se eu me sentia com medo ou agradecida de ter escutado aquela conversa. Não poderia ficar parada, precisava urgente conversar com Jacob.

Mas a conversa teria que ser adiada, porque ali, bem na minha frente, estava Alyson e suas amigas, com sorrisos cruéis estampados nos rostos perfeitos.

- Olha quem está aqui! Não foi muita sorte ter esquecido minha bolsa???

Aquela vontade de socar Alyson tinha desaparecido completamente naquele momento, sendo substituída por uma vontade urgente de escapar dali. Você pode pensar que eu sou covarde, mas eu não sou. Jamais fui. Muito pelo contrário. Eu já briguei muito com a vida e tenho conseguido resistir, lutar, encarar e passar por cima. Agora as brigas físicas deixam evidências no corpo e não sei lutar contra o agressor, principalmente 15cm mais alto e acompanhado.

Completamente cercada, permaneci ali, de pé, olhando as patricinhas sorrirem para mim com as mãos na cintura.

- Sabe ratinha, hoje estou de bom humor, e além do mais acabei de fazer as unhas. Não quero estragá-la com você. Vou direto ao ponto.

Ela não me deu tempo para falar qualquer coisa. Para mim tudo bem, quanto mais rápido acabássemos com aquilo, melhor. Pelo menos eu não levaria outro soco. Meu olho ainda tinha aquela cor meio arroxeada dos hematomas, agora indo um pouco para o amarelo e era uma lembrança dolorosa do encontro com ela dois dias atrás.

- Foi bom encontrá-la, porque assim poderei lhe dar o recado!

Recado? Isso era estranho... Talvez fosse recado de algum professor ou da diretora. Nada muito importante. Lembre-se: Não tenha expectativas!

Mas, mais uma vez não ter expectativas não funcionou.

- Encontrei um amiguinho seu hoje e ele falou muito bem de você. Ah, e mandou um recado! Bom... deixa eu me lembrar... – ela falou erguendo a mão com as unhas bem feitas num vermelho sangue, fingindo coçar o queixo, como se buscasse na memória as palavras certas. - Sim, ele disse que vai esperar por você e não vai desistir...

- Quem era ele? – perguntei exaltada.

Percebendo meu desespero, ela simplesmente sorriu.

- Ele me disse seu nome... era... Lúcios. Uma bela espécie masculina, pele muito clara, cabelos desgrenhados, mas muito atraente. Sinceramente não sei o que os caras quentes vêem em você!

Eu sabia quem era. Então seu nome era Lúcios... Provavelmente deveria ter tomado um banho pra aquela louca da Alyson achá-lo bonito... Oh, meu Deus! O que isso tinha a ver? O cara estava atrás de mim para me matar!!!!

- Eu não sirvo para garota de recado sabe... – ela continuou. - Mas ele me disse que você não iria gostar de saber, então... vim correndo te contar.

Alyson caminhou em minha direção e quando eu me preparei para me defender (ela poderia ter mudado de idéia), ela pegou a sua bolsa que estava na pia próxima a mim.

- Tchauzinho ratinha, por hoje não perderei mais tempo com você.

Sabendo terem me deixado completamente sem chão, elas saíram do banheiro gargalhando.

Droga, eu precisava falar com Jacob mais rápido do que eu pensava...

-----

- Então é isso Jacob. – eu falei duas horas depois, quando o encontrei na saída da escola.

As aulas já tinham terminado e estávamos no estacionamento, ele, encostado na moto, e eu, sentada no meio fio, sob a sombra de um carvalho.

- Você tem certeza? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Claro que tenho. – Suspirei soprando um fio de cabelo para longe do meu rosto. – O que vamos fazer?

- Você não pode ficar sozinha. Tenho que falar com os outros sobre este nome. Lúcios... provavelmente é novo, nunca esteve antes por estas redondezas, mas preciso verificar.

- Oh, santo pai... onde foi que me meti!!! – reclamei alto.

- Agora é tarde para isso. E tem também o fato da Alyson ter percebido algo errado no nosso namoro. Não... isto não está dando certo.

- Eu avisei! – Disse me levanto, começando a caminhar a esmo (como sempre faço quando estou nervosa). – Talvez seja melhor sermos amigos.

- Não! Sendo seu suposto namorado, posso ficar de olho em você, ficar contigo durante a maior parte do tempo. Amigos de pouco não se relacionam assim.

- Eu sei, mas não devemos nada para ninguém e ninguém tem nada a ver sobre a forma como levamos nossa amizade. Eles já estão falando de qualquer jeito...

- Eu sei, mas um namoro evita ter que dar muitas justificativas e confesso que não tenho muito paciência com essas garotas da escola. Desse jeito, você acaba me fazendo um favor também.

- Como? – perguntei não querendo acreditar no que ele estava dizendo.

- É isso. Não agüento mais estas meninas atrás de mim como se eu fosse o último garoto da escola... do país... do mundo! Não estou dizendo que elas não são gostosas. Cara, elas são... Mas quando abrem a boca...

Minha vontade era de gargalhar!!! Nunca gostei tanto de estar enganada na minha vida!!!

- Posso te falar uma coisa? – Perguntei depois que consegui me controlar.

- O quê?

- Você me enganou completamente...

Jacob sorriu para mim.

- Eu sei... Agora que tudo está esclarecido, precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Mas eu não sei o quê.

- Eu sei! Precisamos ser mais convincentes. – Jacob disse decidido.

- Como?

- Amanhã você verá.

Senti uma queimação no estômago diante da promessa. Será que tudo ficaria pior ou melhor?

Oi gente!!! Desculpas pelo atraso e obrigada pelos comentários.

Oba!!! Comentários de leitores novos!!! Adorei!!!


	11. Chapter 11

O medo é uma sensação singular. Segundo o dicionário, significa: sentimento de grande inquietação ante a noção de um perigo real ou imaginário, de uma ameaça. Mas na verdade, não é um sentimento de todo ruim, pois é ele que nos impede de colocar a mão no fogo, de enfiar o dedo na tomada, de acariciar uma cobra e de pular de cima do telhado. Mas quando o medo paralisa nossas ações, se torna um problema e aí nem todas as definições são capazes de nos dizer sobre o que fazer com ele.

Agora vamos supor que você esteja tranqüila, contemplando a lua cheia na madrugada, sozinha no seu quarto, olhando para a janela e, de repente, você vê um lobo de proporções enormes, com pêlo castanho-ferrugem e olhos negros como a noite, provavelmente com uma boca cheia de dentes afiados. Você sentiria medo? Medo de quê? Certamente de ser devorada ou de ter o corpo destroçado antes de morrer. Uma projeção do futuro que ainda não aconteceu, levando-se em conta que isto é apenas uma suposição.

Mas o que você faria se essa situação fosse real??? E se você tivesse tomada não mais pelo medo, mas pelo horror (que é o medo elevado ao cubo)???

Sairia correndo? Gritaria por ajuda? Esconderia debaixo da cama? Cobriria a cabeça com a coberta? Rezaria para todos os Deuses? Eu não fiz nada disso. Simplesmente fiquei ali, completamente assustada para sequer me mover.

O lobo estava a apenas alguns metros da minha janela, olhando diretamente para mim. Como a luz do quarto estava apagada, ainda tive uma pequena esperança de não ser notada, mas quando me lembrei das aulas de biologia, a esperança se desvaneceu. Os lobos enxergam duas vezes mais do que os seres humanos e tão bem de noite quanto de dia. Enxergam até coisas que escapam ao nosso olhar. Então eu sabia, ele me via.

Aquele animal não era normal, tinha algo quase humano na forma como os olhos estavam cravados em mim que não deixava margem para dúvidas. Eles brilhavam e me olhavam com tanta profundidade que era como se eu me afogasse naquela imensidão negra. Era tão intenso que congelou minha coluna.

De forma surpreendente, o medo então começou a diminuir, tornando-se apenas uma sensação incomoda que palpitava com o meu coração, porém quase imperceptível. Outra sensação veio surgindo e não me assustava: o fascínio. Eu estava fascinada pela forma que ele me olhava, fascinada pelo seu tamanho, pela sua cor, louca de vontade de passear os dedos sobre aqueles pêlos grossos, para descobrir se eram tão macios quanto eu imaginava.

Com as patas largas, ele caminhou pela escuridão, os músculos fortes se contraindo, os pêlos grossos dançando no ar com a força do vento, sem jamais desaparecer do meu foco de visão. Depois de alguns instantes e novamente de frente para a janela, ele ergueu a cabeça, cheirou o ar e suas orelhas giraram para trás como se atendesse o chamado silencioso de alguém. Por alguns segundos, ele ainda manteve o olhar fixo em mim, como se não quisesse partir, e desapareceu no meio da mata.

Eu ainda estava atordoada pelo encontro, meu coração pulsava rápido no peito e minha respiração ainda não tinha se controlado quando meu celular tocou. Tentando ganhar tempo e com as mãos trêmulas, demorei mais do que o necessário para atender.

- Alô.

- Oi, Jen. É a Ruth.

- Ruth? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada Jen, quer dizer... aconteceu mas não precisa se preocupar.

- Você está me assustando. (mais do que eu já estava)

- Não é nada contigo. É só que... vou ter que viajar.

Suspirei aliviada. Lancei um olhar pela janela antes de voltar a me concentrar na ligação.

- Mas Ruth, não querendo ser grossa, mas você me ligou à essa hora só pra dizer que vai viajar?

- Desculpe Jen. Não é bem uma viagem... está mais para mudança... para outra cidade – ela disse com a voz falhando.

Foi aí que a verdade me atingiu como um raio, fazendo-me sentar na cama, quase sufocada pela emoção.

- Como? Você está indo embora? Não! Você não pode me deixar, é minha amiga. Minha única amiga. O que vou fazer sem você? Não, você não vai. Entendeu Ruth? Ruth?

Percebi então que ela chorava, e isso cortou meu coração.

- Oh, Jen... tenho que ir. Eu sinto tanto, mas vovó está muito doente e papai pediu transferência para poder ficar perto.

Minhas lágrimas se juntaram a dela e nós duas ficamos assim, chorando, cada uma agarrada ao celular, mas com os corações bem próximos.

- Porque você não me contou?

- Eu ainda tinha esperanças de tudo melhorar, sabe? Mas não deu...

- Você vai morar onde? Talvez possamos no encontrar nos finais de semana. – Eu disse tentando encontrar uma saída.

- Na Pensilvânia. – Ela disse soluçando.

- Oh!

Muito longe. Do outro lado do país. Minha amiga estava partindo.

- Ruth... eu sinto tanto.

- Eu também...

- Mas ainda podemos conversar pelo telefone, não é? - Tentei animá-la. - Vou dá um jeito de conseguir algum dinheiro, comprar um computador, pra gente conversar pela internet. Tem também o laboratório de informática da escola...

- Eu sei. – ela fungou.

- Vamos conseguir, ouviu Ruth? E mesmo distante, ainda vamos ser amigas. As melhores amigas. Te prometo.

- Tudo bem. – Ela concordou. – Agora preciso desligar, Jen. Mamãe está aqui no quarto comigo, estamos terminando de arrumar as coisas. O avião parte às 5hs da manhã...

- Ruth, fica tranqüila, ok? Não se esqueça de mim que eu não me esquecerei de você. Lembre-se sempre que a verdadeira amizade não se perde no tempo e nem na distância.

- Queria tanto de dar um abraço, Jen. Eu sinto tanto por te contar por telefone, ainda mais essa hora, mas não tive coragem de ligar antes.

Um sentimento ruim se apossou de mim. Era eu que deveria sentir culpa, não Ruth. Fui eu que me afastei sem querer, perdida demais na confusão da minha vida. Deveria ter notado algo, ter estado mais perto dela. Agora era tarde, mas apesar da tristeza, eu ainda conseguia me sentir tranqüila, sabendo que Ruth estaria longe do perigo

- Sinto-me abraçada por você querida, e quero que se sinta abraçada por mim também.

- Tchau Jen. – ela se despediu.

- Tchau Ruth. Por favor, me liga quando chegar.

- Ok. Tchau.

Ela desligou e eu fechei os olhos, já chorando de saudade. Mais uma vez sozinha, mas uma vez deixada para trás na caminhada da vida, enquanto todos à minha volta avançavam.

---

Deitei-me, mas o sono não vinha. Rolei para todos os lados, cruzei as penas, os braços, cobri a cabeça, contei carneirinhos. Suspirando alto, vesti meu roupão, o amarrei na cintura e não muito certa do que fazer, deixei a proteção da casa. A madrugada já ia alta, a escuridão não me deixava ver nada e mesmo sabendo que naquele mesmo lugar, a pouco menos de 1 hora, um animal parecido com um lobo esteve me encarando, eu decidi sair. Foi um acesso de loucura e somente depois, na segurança da minha cama, é que viria a pensar no tamanho da minha burrice, mas ali, naquela hora, tudo parecia natural, seguro.

A escuridão sempre me fez bem. A noite me atrai, me faz pensar em mim mesma, é o meu refúgio, pois ninguém pode me ver, reparar meus defeitos, não importa quem eu sou ou o que faço e nem o que tenho.

Caminhei pelo assoalho de madeira e decidi permanecer na varanda, sentando num banco de dois lugares. O ar estava frio e o barulho dos animais não me assustava, até que algo no meio das árvores chamou minha atenção. Os galhos dançavam como se algo os estivessem deslocando, mas não ventava. Somente uma brisa fria soprava mansamente. De repente, as vozes da noite silenciaram, tudo ficou mudo, em estado de espera. Uma sombra alta deslizou por entre as árvores e assustada, ergui o corpo rapidamente, deixando meus pés me levarem, a passos lentos, de volta para a porta de entrada.

Quando me preparava para correr, Jacob surgiu, caminhando a passos largos até mim. Estava sem camisa, vestindo apenas uma calça larga de moletom. Gemendo de alívio (ou não), deixei meus olhos percorreram o peito musculoso e a barriga lisa. Estava tão bonito sob a luz da lua, que daria qualquer coisa para tocá-lo naquele momento.

Ele me olhou assustado e aqueles olhos deixaram uma sensação estranha em mim.

- O que você está fazendo do lado de fora? - Ele perguntou sem rodeios.

- Não consegui dormir. – respondi aliviada.

- E por acaso está tentando dormir aqui? Ou está tentando se matar?

Não querendo começar uma briga, acalmei minha respiração antes de responder.

- Não. Além do mais não tem mal nenhum em respirar um pouco de ar puro.

- Você sempre me surpreende. – ele começou. - Sabe que sua vida está em perigo e mesmo assim não sente medo.

- É claro que eu sinto medo, mas aqui eu sei que estou segura. – falei a verdade.

- Não está realmente assustada agora?

- Não.

- Mesmo depois...

Ele se calou antes de completar a frase e se aproximou de mim, colocando os braços sobre meu ombro.

- Venha, vamos para dentro que já está quase amanhecendo.

Eu o deixei me guiar, sentindo o calor do seu corpo. Mas a sensação não durou muito, porque assim que entramos, ele foi para o seu quarto me deixando sozinha na sala e deixando uma pergunta no ar: O que ele estaria fazendo lá fora, no meio da mata, àquela hora?

---

Obrigada mesmo gente! Eu estava meio desanimada, mas os reviews me animaram novamente.

**Às minhas queridas que sempre comentam:** as palavras de você são sempre incentivadoras. Obrigada!!!

**Às pessoas que comentaram pela primeira vez:**

**sweet present of nature**: Sério???? Fiquei surpresa e envaidecida. Obrigada!

**Bunny93**e **Nat Black, ****Biaa** e **leh lima, ****Caa3****, ****Veronica D. M.**: muito feliz por estarem acompanhado minha fic. Espero que continuem e que gostem! Obrigada também!

Se esqueci de alguém, por favor me perdoe.

Beijos.


	12. Chapter 12

O dia amanheceu melhor e a chuva deu uma trégua. Arrastei-me para fora da cama com muita dificuldade, abandonando o calor do meu edredom e sentindo cada músculo do corpo doer pela noite mal dormida. Erguendo os braços e os alongando, respirei fundo de forma a afastar o sono e girando os olhos para o espelho, quase gritei diante da imagem à minha frente. Eu estava horrível. Observei as olheiras profundas devido a poucas horas de sono, analisando o tom arroxeado contrastando com a pele muito branca. Teria que dar um jeito com as poucas coisas que tinha, mas ficaria para depois. Vesti uma calça jeans, um agasalho de moletom e procurei rapidamente pela escova em cima da penteadeira, dando uma ajeitada nos cabelos antes de deixar o quarto.

Dirigi-me para a cozinha encontrando Jacob sentado à mesa e tomando um copo de leite. Diante da imagem dele segurando um copo, ergui a sobrancelhas em sinal de interrogação.

- Bom dia! – Ele me cumprimentou.

- Bom dia. – Respondi. –O que isso significa? – Perguntei apontando para sua mão, enquanto me servia também.

- Isso? Resolvi ser um pouco mais educado. Então, o que acha?

Sentindo o mau humor ir embora, falei satisfeita:

- Acho perfeito!

- Imaginei...

Após aquelas poucas palavras, ficamos em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, mas não era algo desconfortável. Sentei ao seu lado sorvendo um pouco do leite quente, olhando atentamente pela janela, lembrando a noite passada e o misterioso animal que rondava minha janela. Talvez por curiosidade, não sei bem ao certo, decidi pesquisar sobre os lobos na biblioteca da escola ou durante as aulas de informática, apesar de ter quase certeza que o que eu tinha visto não era um animal comum.

- Quer dar uma volta? – Jacob perguntou me tirando do devaneio.

- Agora? E a escola?

- Ainda está cedo. Prometo que não vamos demorar.

- Tudo bem. – Concordei.

Caminhamos por alguns minutos em direção a praia que estava vazia, com ondas baixas e tranqüilas. A vegetação rasteira seguia por uma trilha, se perdendo na floresta alta que acompanhava a costa. Ao longe, gaivotas voavam e mergulhavam nas águas profundas em busca do seu alimento. Contemplei toda aquela paisagem e a vida que se desenvolvia ali e então, decidida, caminhei até o mar e senti a água gelada com as mãos. Estava tão fria que meu corpo tremeu, mas eu não me movi. O movimento das ondas, o canto dos pássaros, nenhuma voz humana, tudo me deixava mais sensível e justamente naquele momento, minha mente decidiu se lembrar de Ruth, dos momentos que passamos juntas, dos seus loucos conselhos, da sua presença em minha vida desde que me lembro por gente. Eu me sentia entorpecida demais para me mover. Deixei meus olhos vagarem pela beleza do mar e uma lágrima solitária rolou por minha face. Foi então que senti dois braços fortes me erguerem e me abraçarem. Perdida no calor estranhamente confortável daquele corpo, deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e sem me importar se estava molhando sua camisa, outras lágrimas se juntaram à primeira e chorei copiosamente. Ele ficou ali, calado, deixando seus dedos passearem pelo meu cabelo até eu me acalmar.

- Tudo bem? – Assim que me acalmei, Jacob perguntou preocupado.

- Sim...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- A Ruth... ela foi embora. Mudou-se para Pensilvânia. Você sabe... longe demais...

- Eu sei. Mas vocês ainda podem ser amigas.

- Claro sim. É só que... ela é minha única amiga e agora estou sozinha. – Falei sentindo um vazio no peito.

- Você não está sozinha. Eu estou bem aqui.

- E quando tudo isso acabar? E quando você voltar a ser o Jacob de antes e eu ser a Jeniffer de antes?

- Eu sempre fui e serei este Jacob, Jeniffer. Nada disso vai acabar, ok? Não vou te deixar sozinha.

- Sério? – Perguntei aliviada. Ruth sempre faria falta, mas saber que teria alguém para chamar de amigo, era muito importante.

- Sério. Além do mais, muitas vezes não podemos prender as pessoas às nossas vidas. Precisamos deixá-las partir, viver o que elas têm que viver. – Jacob disse enxugando minhas lágrimas e então percebi que nenhum garoto, até hoje, tinha sido tão legal comigo. – E não fique pensando no futuro, ok?

- Ok. - Respondi mais animada.

- Venha, vamos para aula que hoje vai ser um dia daqueles! E ainda temos que passar em casa.

- Vamos. – Concordei deixando um sorriso brotar em meus lábios. – Mas quem chegar por último vai ter que fazer os exercícios da escola do outro!

Ele riu, olhando para cima

- Mas como você vai fazer meus exercícios se está no primeiro ano e eu no terceiro? - Ele perguntou achando graça.

- Isso não importa. Olha! Tem alguém te chamando ali. - disse apontando para trás.

- Quem? - Ele perguntou girando o corpo.

Aproveitando a distração, saí correndo feito louca.

- Quem disse que você vai ganhar? – gritei já uns 5 metros na frente.

- Isto não vale! – ele exclamou e começou a correr.

Senti-me de volta à infância, correndo junto com os meus amigos do orfanato. Tudo era tão simples e bom. Mas ali era bem melhor, porque convenhamos brincar e correr com crianças de 6 anos era bem diferente do que ter um rapaz de quase 18 anos correndo atrás de você.

Já cansada, vislumbrei pelo canto dos olhos que Jacob não demoraria a me alcançar. Pouco tempo depois, senti o corpo masculino se projetando sobre mim. Caímos no chão, rolando na areia molhada e rindo alto. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu me perdi em sua escuridão, numa sensação estranha de reconhecimento. Mas não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre o que aquilo significava, porque o cheiro do perfume de Jacob mais intenso, o calor do seu corpo mais quente, seu hálito fresco e perfumado davam-me a nítida sensação de estar viva e completamente assustada. Tudo parou, não se podia ouvir mais o barulho das ondas e nem o canto dos pássaros, até mesmo meu coração tinha parado para depois bater descontrolado no peito. Os dedos morenos de Jacob tocaram minha face com carinho e eu deixei meus olhos fecharem desejando mais. A sensação que antecede um beijo cada vez mais real. Mas então os dedos se afastaram e meu corpo sentiu o frio do vento gelado porque Jacob já não estava sobre mim. Estendo-me a mão, ele me ergueu e só então percebi alguns garotos próximos a nós, todos nos olhando com curiosidade. Os amigos de Jacob.

---

Naquele dia fomos para a escola num silêncio total. Eu me sentia mais sozinha do que nunca na sala de aula. Durante o almoço, encontrei Jacob no refeitório, pois sua turma tinha ficado presa com um professor. Novamente não conversamos sobre o que tinha acontecido na praia e após o almoço, caminhamos juntos para os jardins da escola, com seus amigos nos acompanhando.

Jacob sentou num muro baixo sobre a sombra de uma árvore e eu fiquei em pé, ao seu lado. Seus amigos fizeram uma roda, a conversa estava animada e girava em torno de carros, motos, escola, notas e os meninos ainda comentavam sobre garotas. Estava divertido e eu consegui me distrair. Tudo estava bem até que Alyson surgiu com toda sua arrogância e seu visual perfeito. Ela me olhou como um inseto antes de tocar Jacob nos cabelos.

Como namorada, deveria fazer alguma coisa, mas como falsa namorada, fiquei completamente sem ação. E se eu tomasse alguma atitude e ele ficasse com raiva? Foi então que Jacob me puxou pela mão e me colocou entre as suas pernas, afastando Alyson. Ela ainda permaneceu ao seu lado, mas completamente ignorada por ele. Eu estava radiante.

As pessoas voltaram a conversar normalmente e eu me sentia no céu. Estando de costas para Jacob sentia suas coxas pressionarem meu quadril e suas mãos tocarem minha cintura com carinho. Alyson nos lançou um olhar de ódio e ainda teve a ousadia de acariciá-lo, se insinuando, mas Jacob a afastou definitivamente, erguendo seu braço e levando sua mão até meu pescoço, jogando meus cabelos para o lado.

Quando eu imaginava que nada mais poderia acontecer de maravilhoso, senti uma respiração pesada tocando minha orelha e no instante em que os lábios mornos encostaram-se à curva delicada do meu pescoço, fiquei tonta. Eu podia senti-los se abrindo lentamente, a língua inquieta tateando a minha pele, uma mão segurando com firmeza a minha cabeça. Meu coração pulou como louco no peito e uma sensação de derretimento preencheu todo meu ser. Se eu não estivesse segura por Jacob, teria desabado no chão mesmo.

Como se percebendo tudo isso, ele me puxou ainda mais para o seu colo, me colocando quase que sentada sobre suas pernas, sem sequer se afastar da minha pele. Uma mão forte apertou-me na cintura e tive que unir todas as minhas forças para não virar para trás e beijar aquela boca como louca.

- Você está toda arrepiada. – Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.

- Com você fazendo isso quem não ficaria? – Perguntei atrevida e assustada. Ele estava flertando comigo?

- Está gostando? – Ele perguntou e eu fiquei sem palavras.

Percebendo que eu não responderia, ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço, segurando minha mão direita e a tocando, demorando-se em cada dedo, rodeando-os suavemente, contornando as linhas, subindo pelo pulso e descendo novamente até que nossas mãos se uniram. Sua outra mão me prendia, apertava, forçando uma proximidade que eu não imaginava ser possível.

Tudo ao nosso redor tinha desaparecido, como se o mundo se resumisse somente a nós dois. Ondas de prazer atravessavam meu corpo enquanto a boca de Jacob mordia, sugava e escava pequenos túneis na minha nuca.

- Ei vocês! –Alguém disse e eu não consegui descobrir quem era. - Dá para se agarrarem em outro lugar e em outra hora?

O corpo atrás de mim deu um salto súbito, discreto. E só então percebi a loucura que estava acontecendo. Completamente vermelha, sorri acanhada e me afastei um pouco, enquanto Jacob levava as mãos aos cabelos, respondendo irritado.

- Se preocupem com os assuntos de vocês.

---

Espero que gostem!!! Até que enfim um pouco de ação!!


	13. Chapter 13

Assim que as aulas terminaram, Jacob e eu subimos na moto sem sequer trocar um olhar e muito menos algumas palavras. O sol desaparecia no horizonte quando deixamos o estacionamento da escola em direção a aldeia. Cada célula do meu corpo tremia com a lembrança da tarde, quando ele me segurou em seus braços e beijou minha nuca. As poucas palavras sussurradas em meu ouvido vibravam em meu interior toda vez que eu fechava os olhos. Eu sabia que estava fazendo papel de boba, que tudo não passava de um plano para ninguém desconfiar de nada, mas eu não conseguia resistir. Era forte demais.

Jacob dirigiu por algum tempo e quando estávamos na estrada ele parou a moto no acostamento. Descemos em silêncio e então eu o olhei, preocupada com o que estaria acontecendo ou se ele tinha visto algo suspeito. Ele pegou o capacete da minha mão, prendendo-o em seu braço. Não entendo nada, esperei ansiosa por algum sinal.

- Você quer guiar? - A pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

Ouvir sua voz pela primeira vez depois do que tinha contecido na escola foi de tirar o fôlego. Por isso, demorei um pouco para responder.

- Guiar?

- Sim.

- Mas eu não sei...

Como saberia? A última vez que pilotei alguma coisa com rodas foi o meu velotrol!!!

Mas ele não se importou...

- Eu te ajudo. - Foi sua última resposta.

Já que ele insistia...

Jacob passou suas pernas sob a moto deixando um espaço para mim à sua frente. Um pouco envergonhada, mas sem sequer pensar em desistir, sentei, deixando meu corpo na mesma posição que estávamos quando ele me abraçou na escola. Senti novamente suas coxas no meu quadril, o toque de sua mão na cintura, sua respiração na minha nuca. Com cuidado ele deu partida na moto e saímos bem devagar. Minhas mãos seguravam o guidão com certo receio. Conforme relaxava, a velocidade foi aumentando e o vento chicoteava no meu rosto roubando-me o ar. Eu me sentia voando, perdida na imensidão do céu, numa sensação inimaginável de liberdade.

- Segura você sozinho. – gritei, girando a cabeça e me fazendo ser ouvida.

Jacob obedeceu prontamente e tomou a direção da moto. Livre, ergui os braços para alto aproveitando cada momento, como seu eu fosse a Rose do Titanic e a dona do mundo. O corpo masculino era forte e tão quente que eu não resisti e apóie minhas costas totalmente em seu peito. O calor me aqueceu como brasas, correndo pelas veias e pela primeira vez eu me senti mulher, não uma menininha ridícula. E foi pela primeira vez também que eu decidi aproveitar tudo, todos os momentos, quebrar todas as regras, mesmo por apenas mais alguns instantes dessa sensação.

***

Deixar o calor dos braços masculinos foi difícil, mas como tínhamos entrado na aldeia, não restava mais nada a fazer. Jacob estacionou a moto e seguimos juntos para sua casa. Enquanto caminhávamos, discutíamos de brindadeira quem seria o primeiro a tomar banho. Em nenhum momento nossas mãos se tocaram, mas estávamos tão próximos que eu me arrepiava quando sentia os pêlos do seu braço roçarem o meu.

- Olá.

A voz do pai de Jacob chamou nossa atenção.

- Oi, Sr. Bill.- Respondi.

- E ai, como foram as aulas? – Ele perguntou sem desviar os olhos da TV.

- Tudo bem.

- E você Jacob, algum problema?

- Não.

- Bela esteve aqui. – O Sr. Bill disse para o filho que parou repentinamente diante da porta do banheiro.

- O que ela queria?

- Falar contigo.

Jacob me olhou e caminhou até onde eu estava.

- Quer tomar um banho primeiro?

- Tanto faz. – Respondi sabendo que na verdade ele queria ficar sozinho com o pai.

- Pode ir então.

- Então tá. (tinha alguma opção?)

Enquanto seguia para o banheiro, minha mente fervilhava e eu só conseguia resmungar: "Idiota, pensa que eu não percebi que ele queria conversar sozinho com o sr. Bill. Mas o que será que essa garota, Bella, está querendo com ele?" Eu pensava enquanto arrancava minhas roupas e enfiava o corpo debaixo do chuveiro. "Bella... a garota que Jacob estava apaixonado..."

Eu mereço isso? Digam para mim: eu mereço???? Hã? Gostar de um cara que gosta de outra, que não gosta dele e que está comprometida? Mas o que ela queria com ele então? Droga! PRECISAVA DE UM CONSELHO!!! POR FAVOR!!! URGENTE!!! Mas eu estava sozinha. O que fazer?

Primeiro pontuei minhas opções:

a) Esquecer esse pastel que atende por nome de Jacob e dedicar mais meu precioso tempo em tentar salvar minha vida;

b) Pegar o Cristian e jurar pra tudo mundo que ele é o meu amor platônico;

c) Sair com os amigos, conhecer outras pessoas; (isso me deixava ainda mais depressiva... que amigos?)

d) Aproveitar que a outra tem namorado e partir para o ataque;

e) Usar todo meu poder de sedução (que é muito pouco) e fazer o pastel comer na minha mão;

f) Cair fora. Ele pode me usar para tentar conquistar a outra.

g) Matar a outra! (rsrsrsrsr... brincadeirinha....)

h) Nenhuma das alternativas acima.

Oito alternativas e nenhuma solução. Minha situação era mais do que complicada. Talvez devesse seguir a letra "a" mesmo e me preocupar mais com o vampiro louco que queria chupar meu sangue.

Bom... era isso mesmo... eu estava decidida... Nada de fantasias com um moreno lindo alto e sensual, nada de joguinhos de sedução e muito menos nada de me envolver com o meu namorado falso. Eu seria uma profissional, sem emoção, fria, uma barra de gelo...

Depois da decisão, consegui aproveitar a água quente e relaxei os músculos. Ao terminar o banho, percebi que, no meio da pressa para deixá-los sozinhos, acabei esquecendo minhas roupas. Enrolei-me na toalha, olhei para o corredor para ver se via alguém e entrei no meu quarto. Quando fechei a porta e respirei fundo, quase gritei ao ver que Jacob aguardava sentando na minha cama.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei assustada.

- Queria falar contigo.

- Não poderia ser outra hora?

- Não. Quanto antes melhor.

- Então dê o fora que eu vou trocar de roupa. - Pedi segurando a toalha mais forte no corpo, como se ela pudesse se soltar de repente. - Daqui a pouco você volta.

Jacob se levantou e parou na minha frente. Ergui os olhos e me afastei para dar-lhe passagem, no entanto ele teve a mesma idéia e saiu para o mesmo lado. Após alguns segundos ele sorriu para mim.

- Você tem certeza que precisa trocar de roupa?

- Claro!

- E se eu te pedir para ficar assim?

- Assim como?

- Enrolada na toalha.

- Claro que não. Mas por que isso?

- Porque é bom ficar te olhando assim. Aguça a imaginação...

- Jacob! – Repreendi. – Não seja tão cafajeste. Estou semi-nua aqui.

Jacob deixou os olhos vagarem por meu corpo.

- Pensando bem é melhor se trocar. – Ele disse deixando o quarto.

E eu fiquei sem saber se ele estava falando sério ou brincando. Minha decisão de seguir a alternativa "a" foi para o saco.

***

Assim que me vesti, Jacob entrou e sentou, sem cerimônia, na minha cama. Tudo bem que o quarto era da irmã dele, mas no momento eu o estava usando. Será que ele não poderia ser mais educado?

- Bom Jeniffer... eu queria conversar contigo.

- Isso eu já tinha percebido faz tempo. - resmunguei.

- É o seguinte... - ele demorou a falar. - Bella esteve aqui.

- Alguma outra novidade? - Perguntei sarcástica. (Eu estava chateada!)

- Ela veio me contar sobre Lúcios.

Demorei um pouco para perceber o que ele estava falando. Para ser sincera, eu estava um pouco ocupada xingando mentalmente a "Beeeellaaaaa".

- Quem? - Perguntei distraída, tentando recordar o nome.

Jacob me olhou exasperado.

- Lúcios.

- Ah! O que tem ele?

- Jeniffer! O que está acontecendo?

- Nada não! E aí? Alguma notícia? - Perguntei mudando minha postura para alguém mais preocupada com a vida.

- Parece que ele desapareceu. Edward e os outros não conseguem perceber sua presença. Talvez seja um plano.

- É o que você acha?

- Sim. Precisamos ficar mais atentos.

- Ok, então. Era só isso que queria falar comigo? - Perguntei na esperança de que, quem sabe, ele tenha vindo se declarar, dizer que descobriu que não vive sem mim, que eu sou tudo que ele sempre sonhou.

- É. - Ele me respondeu. - Foi por isso que Bella esteve aqui. Ela... é... estava preo.. preocupada.

Pronto. Começou a gaguejar...

- Ela mexeu contigo não foi?

- Como?

- Mexeu contigo.

- Não!

Sei... por mais triste que fosse para mim, eu conhecia isto: ele ainda estava na fase da Negação. (O cara está gostando da garota, TUDO MUNDO SABE, mas o pastel insiste em negar). Depois vem a Negociação (o cara promete correr pelado na rua se realmente estiver apaixonado); logo em seguida e por último é a Aceitação (que é quando ele some de vista e depois aparece com a novidade: "estou namorando!" - Nada de novo para ninguém, mas para ele era segredo de estado). Estão vendo como é facil traçar o perfil masculino? Terrível! Quais eram as minhas opções mesmo? Bom... melhor escrever e carregar comigo na carteira para o caso de esquecer.

***

A noite caiu jogando seu manto negro sobre a terra, a lua abraçava o céu, os amantes se encontravam de novo, a paixão acontecia sem pudor e lá estava eu, no meu quarto, deitada na minha cama e sozinha. Depressivo...

Sem dormir, decidi me levantar e olhar pela janela. Parecia que algo me chamava e eu não conseguia resistir. Sem medo, abri a cortina sabendo o que me esperava. E ali estava ele, grande, forte, misterioso e olhando diretamente para mim. O lobo estava parado no mesmo lugar da noite passada e num acesso de loucura, abri a janela e pulei para fora, na sua direção. O animal se colocou em alerta, mas não se afastou.

Mantive firme minha decisão e também não recuei. Ele era enorme, bem maior do que eu, mas não fiquei com medo. Aproximei lentamente e estendi minha mão. Deixei os dedos entrarem no pêlo espesso, sentindo a textura, o calor. O animal me olhava e eu sabia estar segura ao seu lado. Era mágico. Estávamos sozinhos e a névoa da madrugada, como um manto branco, nos protegia de outros olhos. Eu me sentia dele e sentia também que ele era meu. Não tinha como explicar o que acontecia naquele momento.

O lobo, que tinha permanecido até aquele momento parado, se ergueu nas quatros patas e tocou meu braço. Como que me guiando com seu fucinho, ele me empurrou até seu enorme corpo, erguendo uma das minhas pernas. Quando tomei ciência do que ele queria, me senti completamete eufórica. Agarrando seus pêlos, ergui uma perna e montei em seu lombo. Ele então começou a correr.

Quando o vento cobriu meu rosto e a sensação tornou-se maravilhosa, eu pensei que estava sonhando. A velocidade era inimaginável e seu corpo quente não me deixava sentir frio. As árvores estavam muito próximas e quando eu pensava que iríamos bater, ele desviava no último segundo. As patas gigantes mal tocavam o chão, era como se flutuássemos. Chegamos a um abismo e tive a terrível sensação que iríamos cair, mas ele soltou como um felino e pousou suavemente.

Eu me sentia exatamante igual quando estive com Jacob mais cedo, na volta da escola. Se eu pudesse escolher uma sensação melhor, seria simplesmente impossível.

O tempo passou rápido e quando percebi, estávamos de volta à aldeia. Coloquei o pé no chão, sentindo um vazio no peito. Assim que consegui me firmar, passei as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados e dei uma ajeitada na roupa. O lobo me olheu mais uma vez e com seu fucinho, me empurrou de volta para a janela. Obediente mas frustrada, entrei na segurança do quarto e então vi o animal se afastar e desaparecer.

*******

**Mais um capítulo... O que acharam da historia? Está muito lenta???**


	14. Chapter 14

Dois dias haviam se passado e o final de semana bateu à minha porta. Eu me imaginava num lugar maravilhoso, talvez numa das praias famosas do Brasil (Rio de Janeiro estava em alta) ou quem sabe no Caribe, tomando água de côco, nadando no mar e deixando meu corpo tostar no calor do sol (com filtro solar, claro!), rodeada de garotos bonitos, interessantes e, o mais importante, interessados em mim. Mas não... eu estava em Forks, 2ºC abaixo de zero, num frio de matar, curtindo minha fossa e completamente sem vida social. Sem contar que, de uma hora para outra, Jacob tinha simplesmente se tornando uma pessoa adepta do ritual "quanto menos pessoas por perto, melhor", preferindo ficar mais sozinho e não conversava comigo.

Minha única alegria se resumia aos poucos minutos nas madrugadas, quando o lobo vinha me visitar e me levava para passear pela floresta, quando eu podia enterrar minhas mãos em seu pêlo denso, segurá-lo como se ele fosse um cachorro manso, sentir o seu cheiro selvagem e olhar em seus olhos negros. Se eu pudesse me olhar no espelho durante aqueles momentos, provavelmente minha expressão seria igual a da Branca de Neve, quando aqueles pássaros flutuavam sobre a cabeça dela.

Depois de passar um dia completamente sozinha (Jacob desapareceu logo pela manhã e o sr. Bill tinha decidido comprar alguns suprimentos para aldeia na cidade vizinha), decidi pesquisar alguma coisa sobre o meu visitante noturno. Não sei se concordam comigo, mas nós mulheres somos "bicho do capeta", não há nada que não possamos descobrir, reviramos o céu, mergulhamos na profundeza do mar, ou simplesmente entramos na internet. Não é maravilhosa esta invenção? Talvez a melhor do século, quem sabe de todos os tempos! É tão simples. Pelo menos para quem tem computador... No entanto, como eu não sou uma pessoa que desiste fácil, descobri que Jacob possui não somente o computador, como também com acesso à internet.

Problema da internet resolvido, decidi começar logo minha pesquisa. Em um arquivo separado, ia reunindo as informações mais relevantes. A cada nova página aberta eu conseguia ficar mais confusa. Após uma hora, decidi me concentrar nas informações reunidas.

Resumindo:

**Lobo:** mamífero selvagem, pertencente à família dos canídeos. Vive em grupos familiares liderados pelo macho alfa.

**Características: **maxilares fortes com dentes afiados; Visão muito boa, audição muito aguçada e olfato apurado; Podem medir 2 metros de comprimento (com a cauda) e pesam até 80kg. Alcançam 60 km/h de velocidade, mas durante pouco tempo.

Respirei fundo. Meu lobo tinha essas características, mas ele era muito melhor. 2m era quase o tamanho de sua altura e não do seu comprimento; pelo seu tamanho, ele não pesava somente 80kg e 60km/h era muito pouco perto da velocidade que ele correu comigo. Não sou muito boa em perceber estas coisas, mas ele corria muito, muito rápido e por muito tempo e quando ele saltava, poderia facilmente pular sobre um prédio de dois andares.

Sem encontrar nada de significante, decidi ler novamente minhas anotações e então notei algo que tinha passado despercebido. Uma palavra: Licantropo. Retornei às minhas pesquisas. Talvez aquilo fosse uma pista. A página de pesquisa abriu e após digitar a palavra, cliquei na primeira opção. O site demorou séculos para abrir e quando comecei a ler, minha primeira atitude foi rir. Licantropo era comumente conhecido como lobisomem. Que piada!!!! Lobisomem não existe! É folclore e todo mundo sabe disso! Meu lobo não era um lobisomem. Ele era apenas um lobo diferente.

Mas o sorriso morreu quando eu terminei de ler: **_"Lincantropia é a capacidade ou maldição caída sobre o homem que se tranforma em lobo"_**. Continuei a ler, o coração pulsando como louco no peito: **"**_**Características: força sobrenatural, tamanho desproporcionou (comumente confundidos com ursos), saltos poderosos, reflexos infalivelmente rápidos, valocidade inimaginável, pele exageradamente quente, na forma humana são fortes, altos e poderosos. Inimigos mortais: vampiros".**_

Eu me senti em transe. As imagens povoavam e percorriam minha mente com impressionante velocidade. Eram muitas, delineando caminhos, buscando conexões: o pai de Jacob narrando a lenda da aldeia, sua expressão séria, suas palavras misteriosas, o homem que se transformava em lobo; Jacob enfrentando o vampiro no dia que fomos atacados por ele, os espamos estranhos de seu corpo, a conversa no quarto enquanto eu fingia dormir, o que eu não poderia ter visto; O calor estranho de seu corpo e, por fim, os olhos. Como eu não tinha percebido antes? O olhos não me deixavam dúvidas! Por um momento pensei que estaria louca, mas não! As peças se encaixavam com perfeição.

Como sou uma pessoa prática, fiz a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça: Xinguei. Burra! Burra! Burra! Jacob ser um lobisomem era o de menos. O mais importante era que os homens eram todos iguais, mentirosos!!! Primeiro ponto: Jacob estava mentindo ou pelo menos me escondendo coisas, fato 1. Segundo ponto: Eu estava afim dele (Pra que negar?), mesmo ele sendo um lobisomem e mentiroso, fato 2. E uma mulher precisa descobrir quem é realmente o cara que ela está afim. Método a ser utilizado: seja indiferente, misteriosa, sonsa, não deixe que ele perceba seu interesse, mas também não se desfaça dele. Tudo muito bonito na teoria, vamos ver na prática.

***

Só depois de tormar um banho e ir para o quarto que a ficha caiu. Tipo assim... Jacob podia se tranformar em lobo! E isso era... fantástico!!! Quer dizer... um pouquinho estranho, surreal... mas se existiam vampiros, por que não lobisomens??? Como isto acontecia? O que ele sentia? E os amigos dele? Também eram? Como ele poderia manter contato com os vampiros? Muitas perguntas e poucas respostas, mas eu sabia do porquê ele ter acreditado em mim. E eu não estava com medo! Afinal, meu visitante noturno jamais poderia ser perigoso... pelo menos para mim. Eu acho.

Depois de elaborar planos e mais planos para fazer Jacob confessar que ele era um lobisomem, decidi me deitar. Apesar do frio, a janela estava aberta e somente a luz do abajur estava acesa, o que de certa forma, me fazia sentir mais protegida. De pé, diante da cama, me desfiz do agasalho e me livrei da calça jeans. Quando estava desabotoando a camisa de baixo, senti a presença do lobo (Jacob?), no mesmo lugar dos outros dias, do lado de fora da minha janela. Ele viera mais cedo e me fitava duramente. Se aqueles olhos, na forma animal poderiam ter alguma expressão, eu diria, com certeza, que ele me olhava com um olhar malicioso, o que me deixou completamente sem ar. Imaginar que era Jacob me observando foi afrodisíaco. Por apenas alguns segundos pensei em me cobrir, mas então um plano totalmente pirado se formou na minha cabeça. Era hora de deixar a timidez de lado. Eu me sentia diferente. Estes últimos dias me fizeram amadurecer, gostar mais de mim, me deram coragem para viver e aproveitar.

Respirando fundo e fingindo não ter notado sua presença, continuei a desabotoar minha camisa e, devagar, a retirei completamente, jogando-a para longe. Com o canto dos olhos, observei ele se afastar um pouco e seus olhos buscarem a escuridão. Gelei com a possibilidade dele ir embora naquele momento. Mas não foi e eu fiquei ali, me exibindo de lingerie e me imaginando uma deusa da sedução. Só depois eu percebi que deveria ter vestido uma coisa mais sexy. Calcinha e sutiã de algodão era tão sem graça! Mas eu não tinha nada melhor e lobo/Jacob não parecia se importar.

Decidida a olhar diretamente para ele, virei meu corpo em sua direção e nos encaramos por vários minutos. Eu não me sentia envergonhada, eu me sentia poderosa. Eu não via o lobo, eu via Jacob. Tirando forças não sei de onde, saltei pela janela do jeito que estava. A primeira rajada do vento frio fez meu corpo paralisar, mas então ele veio até mim e eu senti seu calor preencher meu corpo. Quem me visse agora provavelmente me internaria num hospício com o argumento: garota louca de calcinha e sutiã, do lado de fora à noite, num frio congelante e agarrada a um animal estranho e enorme. Mas eu não me importei.

O mais impressionante eram os olhos. Estavam fixos em mim e me aquecia mais que seu calor. O fucinho comprido se aproximou do meu pescoço numa carícia estranha, tocando minha pele, sentindo meu cheiro, me fazendo lembrar de quando Jacob beijou minha nuca na escola. Afundei meu rosto no mar de pêlos e desejei correr com ele de novo pela floresta.

Mas então ele se afastou. Mais uma vez desapareceu na floresta, mas não sem antes lançar seu olhar novamente para mim, deixando-o passear pelo meu corpo.

***

Após alguns minutos, quando minha respiração e meu coração se normalizaram, decidi ir até à cozinha para tomar alguma coisa. Minha mão tremia e apesar disso eu não conseguia parar de rir. Tinha feito uma loucura e eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma. Só desejava não estar enganada, porque fazer streptase para um lobo era o cúmulo do absurdo!

Quando descansei o copo sobre a mesa, ouvi a porta dos fundos se abrir e ao me virar, dei de cara com Jacob sem camisa e completamente vermelho.

- O que vc está fazendo aqui. - Ele me perguntou um pouco rude.

- Bebendo água. - respondi tentando esconder um sorriso. O lobo desaparece e então surge Jacob. Aquilo era uma boa prova. - E você, o que estava fazendo do lado de fora?

- Precisei sair. - ele respondeu fechando a porta.

- Onde você esteve o dia todo?

- Resolvendo algumas coisas. Por que está tremendo? - Ele me perguntou e só então persegui que meu corpo ainda não tinha se controlado. Escondi a mão atrás das costas.

- Nada não.

- Está assustada?

- De forma alguma.

Muito pelo contrário. Eu estava excitada com o que tinha feito, pensei sozinha.

- Você também está tremendo! - Não deixei passar. - Fica andando sem camisa com o frio que está fazendo lá fora.

- O pior foi você! - Ele disse se afastando.

- Como? - Perguntei me fazendo de boba. Uma alegria inexplicável tomando conta do meu corpo.

- Nada não!

- O que está acontecendo? Além de tremer, sua respiração está acelerada. - Eu o estava instigando.

- Você... quer dizer, quase fiquei louco lá fora.

- Por que?

- Por nada! Droga! Preciso de um banho frio!

- Jacob, está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Claro que estou!!!! Mas você não pode fazer nada com relação a isso. Nada! - ele disse como se estivesse convencendo a si mesmo.

- Você está me deixando preocupada! - Menti descaradamente.

- Me deixa sozinho, Jeniffer. Antes que eu faça alguma coisa e me arrependa depois.

Não precisava de mais prova. A verdade estava ali, para quem quisesse ver. Jacob era um lobo... o meu lobo.

****

**E ai? Gostaram? Me desculpem os erros de português.**

**Beijo para todo mundo.**


	15. Chapter 15

Era 15hs, tarde fria de domingo e eu já havia passado quase 3 horas de pé, andando de uma lado para o outro no meu quarto, ininterruptamente. Depois do meu surto completamente estranho na noite passada, uma dúvida rondava meus pensamentos: estava louca ou depravada? Sim, porque nem em meus mais íntimos pensamentos, poderia imaginar me exibindo, de roupa íntima, para um garoto. Resultado: não via Jacob desde que ele, com cara de poucos amigos, entrou no chuveiro batendo a porta. Depois disso, fui para o meu quarto dormir e ele desapareceu. Minha primeira reação foi de arrependimento. Eu me senti - Pasmem! - culpada. Juro que é verdade, mas durou pouco. Meu novo "eu" não admitia isso e sabem por que? Porque decidi viver a vida do meu jeito e da maneira mais intensa. Estava disposta a pagar o preço. E se Jacob estava assustado comigo, o problema era dele.

Mas esse não era todo o motivo da minha inquietação. Ficar naquela casa sozinha, sentindo-me ansiosa, me deixava angustiada. O quarto estava apertado e eu precisava de espaço, de ar, respirar. E foi por isso que deixei a aldeia e parti em direção ao centro da cidade. Eu era uma adolescente, com todos os sentimentos de um adolescente, por isso, nada mais justificável do que fazer coisas malucas! (o que, num primeiro momento, não pareceu tão maluco assim.) E lá fui eu.

Caminhei por 20 minutos e, como eu ainda tinha algum dinheiro no bolso (graças ao meu trabalho como babá no verão passado), minha primeira parada foi o ponto de ônibus (lógico que eu não ia andar 5 km até à cidade), mas a porcaria do ônibus não passava e eu já estava ficando angustiada. Cansada, encostei-me em alguma coisa que, provavelmente há muito tempo atrás, tinha se orgulhado de ser poste, mas que, atualmente, não passava de um… toco. Aliás, comigo só estavam ele (o toco), umas poucas árvores sem folhas com galhos retorcidos, alguns flocos de neve me molhando e o vazio.

A rua estava deserta, olhar ao redor me fazia lembrar das cidades fantasmas e eu comecei a sentir medo. Medo do barulho do vento, medo do canto de um pássaro, medo do zumbido de um inseto, medo do silêncio. Qualquer som ou ausência dele me assustava. E o pior, eu me sentia vigiada, as pernas bambas, só esperando alguém sair detrás das árvores, surgir de repente na minha frente, ou pular da calçada para me levar embora. Neste instante, eu percebi que precisava refletir sobre o momento que estava vivendo, e o mais importante, sob uma ótica inteligente e feminina: Era a hora de sair dali!

O vento tornara-se mais forte, a neve aumentara, o frio penetrava meu casaco. Deixei o ponto de ônibus e decidi tomar o caminho de volta para a aldeia. Ao virar-me deparei com uma figura caminhando em minha direção, talvez uns 200 metros de distância. Usava um casaco preto e sua cabeça permanecia abaixada. Algo nela me assutava e por isso dei meia volta e comecei a caminhar na direção contrário. Após alguns passos, olhei com o cantos dos olhos e a figura, que agora podia-se notar ser um homem, estava mais perto do que eu havia suposto. Cada passo que eu dava, o som de outros passos, me seguindo, ecoava em meus ouvidos e eu me sentia fazendo parte de um cenário de filme de terror, só que não era um filme, era vida real. O ápice do pavor aconteceu quando notei uma respiração invisível ao pé do ouvido. Fiquei imóvel, paralítica, embalsamada. Quando consegui recuperar a capacidade física, mal me movi e dois braços pálidos me seguraram e me prenderam pela cintura.

- Estava esperando por você. - A voz era clara e aveludada. Eu sabia que era Lúcios, o vampiro que me perseguia, mas eu não conseguia me mexer. Senti o hálito dele próximo ao meu rosto ao mesmo tempo que tive consciência do que ele queria comigo. Quando uma língua grossa e úmida lambeu meu pescoço, senti uma ânsia enorme de vômito. Por sorte, consegui reter o almoço no estômago. Mas pensando melhor agora, eu deveria mesmo ter vomitado, talvez assim ele teria ido embora com nojo.

- Você cheira tão maravilhosamente bem. Não sabe quantas noites passei imaginando o seu sabor, o seu gemido de dor, a sua pele branca manchada de vermelho, o seu sangue descendo quente pela minha garganta. Mas agora estamos aqui. Enfim sós.

Fechei os olhos e não consegui evitar o tremor do meu corpo.

- Está com medo? Isso é bom... muito bom... – Ele disse, acariciando meu rosto com os dedos pálidos. - Pensei muito no que faria contigo quando estivesse nos meus braços, minha pequena ruiva. E espero, do fundo do meu coração- que não bate mais - que você consiga suportar. Vai ser uma pena se você morrer antes de morder o seu lindo pescoçinho.

Permaneci sem ação, completamente muda.

- Sua voz é tão doce – Ele continuou. - Não sei por que está tão calada.

Eu também não sabia, não entendia o por quê de não gritar, o por quê da minha voz ter desaparecido, o por quê de não conseguir agir. Era minha vida que estava em perigo. Eu tinha que lutar contra isso.

- Me solta. - Pedi, me recuperando, mas o pedido soou tão baixo, que mais pareceu um gemido.

- Soltar você?

- Sim. – Murmurei.

- Você não está em condições de pedir nada, minha querida. Está sozinha comigo. Ninguém para salvar a linda donzela do vampiro malvado. - Ele disse irônico.

Então ele girou meu corpo e pela primeira vez encarei seu rosto perfeito. Os cabelos negros caíam como ondas e a pele era tão brilhante e parecia tão macia, que causaria inveja a qualquer mulher. Jacob disse uma vez que tudo no vampiro foi feito para atrair suas presas, mas quando o olhei, percebi que nada nele me atraía, porque seus olhos não me enganavam, ardiam como fogo. A face de um anjo e a mente de um demônio.

- Fiz longos planos com você e estou ansioso para executá-los. Vamos sair daqui. - Ele sentenciou.

- Não. – Implorei. Minha única e pequena esperança era permanecer onde estávamos.

Mas pedir foi em vão, senti os braços me erguerem e de repente a paisagem, a rua, o ponto de ônibus desapareceram e tudo se resumia a borrões. Ele corria comigo, rápido demais, me levava embora, para longe da aldeia, para longe de Jacob e nunca mais eu o veria, não teria a chance de sentir mais uma vez o seu toque, de ouvir sua voz, de rir com o seu jeito. E a única coisa que eu fazia era ficar calada, meu grito entalado na garganta. Tudo estava se perdendo, como lágrimas na chuva. E pela primeira vez e talvez a última, eu percebi como tinha vivido minha curta vida: pensando demais e sentindo muito pouco. Eu queria uma segunda chance, eu queria viver, fazer tudo que ainda não fiz por falta de tempo ou por achar que tinha tempo ou por achar que não fosse importante: queria beijar Jacob, rever Ruth, agradecer a srª Lyan, rever meus amigos do orfanato, queria andar na chuva, plantar uma árvore, andar de bicicleta, comer sushi, mergulhar no mar, queria ir ao baile de formatura, me formar, perdoar Alyson, conhecer outros países, casar, ter filhos, queria conhecer o amor, sentir o amor, transbordar amor. Queria tanta coisa e percebia que o tempo tinha passado.

Lágrimas molhavam o meu rosto deixando um gosto salgado na boca e uma dor profunda no coração. E eu ainda chorava quando Lúcios me colocou no chão e me vi presa em seus braços, no meio do nada, numa mata escura, sem luz do sol e sem sinal de vida.

Senti sua mão segurar meu braço e apertá-lo tão forte que pensei que o quebraria, mas ele aliviou o aperto por alguns segundos e passou a unha sobre minha pele, deixando um corte profundo e dolorido. O sangue jorrou em seguida.

- O vermelho fica tão bem em você. – Ele sussurrou muito próximo.

Uma dor cruciante queimou e se irradiou em todas as direções. Mesmo apavorada, tentei me soltar, mas em vão. Desesperada, vi os olhos do vampiro vidrados no machucado e o sangue manchando minha pele. A expressão no seu rosto era assustadora: fome, desejo e maldade.

Lúcios curvou sua cabeça e sua língua tocou o machucado. Ele estava me provando, provando meu sangue, deliciando-se com meu gosto, com meu aroma. Sentia a língua áspera contornar o corte, limpar a pele, me sugar. A dor desapareceu como num passe de mágica, como se a saliva tivesse o poder de anestesiá-la. Pensei que a morte tinha chegado e que morreria sem graça e virgem.

- Delicioso. - Ele disse lambendo os lábios.

Nessa hora eu acordei completamente do meu estado de choque e gritei, empurrei, soquei, mas fui silenciada por um sonoro tapa no rosto.

- Melhor calar essa linda boquinha.

Desesperada, senti ele me beijar, passando os lábios frios sobre minhas buchechas, meus olhos e minha boca. Suas mãos agarraram-me pela cintura, apertando, machucando. Os olhos voltaram-se para meu pescoço e, de repente, me vi sendo torturada pelos seus dentes afiados, raspando minha pele, ameaçando-me. A cada dor eu gemia por medo de ser realmente mordida.

Então algo se moveu e uma imagem preencheu meu campo de visão: um lobo, meu lobo, Jacob. Diante da presença poderosa, o vampiro colocou-me à sua frente e contornou os braços sobre meu pescoço. O tempo parou. A cena era surreal, lobo e vampiro se encarando, inimigos mortais e eu no meio deles. A expressão de Jacob era de fúria, ele rosnava e mostrava os dentes afiados. Senti novamente a língua nojenta de Lúcios lambendo meu rosto, num gesto claro de desafio. Jacob nos encarava, na sua forma animal, os olhos profundos transformados pelo ódio, esperando alguma falha do vampiro ou alguma abertura para atacá-lo.

Eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo, que tinha que me livrar do abraço de Lúcios e por isso não pensei duas vezes quando minha mão alcançou um galho partido que jazia ainda preso nas árvores e o finquei na sua barriga, com toda minha força. O galho entrou muito pouco na pele, mas o suficiente para provocar-lhe dor. Me libertando, ele atingiu meu ombro com seu punho e fui jogada à 30 metros de distância. Quando minhas costas atingiram um tronco enorme, senti o ar faltar nos pulmões e pensei que fosse meu fim.

Jacob se jogou sobre Lúcios, os dentes cravando-lhe no braço. A luta era terrível e assustadora. Um combate mortal sendo travado a poucos passos de mim. Chorava desesperada e morta de medo; não por mim, mas por Jacob. Eles se debatiam pelo chão, árvores eram derrubadas, galhos voavam para todos os lados, a floresta se reduzia a escombros e destruição. Em meio a um estado de choque, não vi quando um tronco enorme voou em minha direção. Fechei os olhos esperando pelo pior, mas senti um forte puxão e me vi arrastada para longe. Jacob abandonara a luta para me salvar e Lúcios, aproveitando a distração, desapareceu por entre a mata. Por instantes pensei que Jacob o seguiria, mas ele se voltou para mim e olhou preocupado.

Eu estava acabada, horrível e completamente dolorida, e mesmo assim, olhar meu lobo me trouxe paz.

***

Jacob caminhou para o que restava da floresta, desaparecendo por alguns instantes, Surgiu logo em seguida, vestindo sua calça de moletom e novamente sem camisa, mas me sentia tão debilitada, que não me era possível apreciar o momento. Sentou-se ao meu lado e pude ver seu rosto. Estava sério, suado, mas parecia tranquilo. Com cuidado ele me colocou em seus braços, os dedos passearam pela minha testa, acariciando meus cabelos, limpando minha pele. As mãos também tocaram meu corpo, examinando cada machucado, tentando descobrir algum osso quebrado. Tentei dizer algo, mas ele me silenciou.

- Não fale agora.

- Eu sinto muito. - Insisti.

- Não, Jeniffer. Descanse primeiro.

- Só um minuto, por favor.

Jacob olhou em meus olhos e seu rosto se iluminou com um breve sorriso.

- Quase morre e mesmo assim não escuta o que eu falo.

- Só quero pedir uma coisa.

Eu estava decidida. Faria a pergunta para meu total desespero. Decidi instantes depois de perceber que, desta vez, estava salva. Tinha consciência da minha quase morte. Não poderia deixar passar. Não me importava se, caso ele aceitasse, fosse por pena, eu só queria sentir, saber como era. O amanhã ninguém sabia e era preciso viver o agora.

- O quê? - Ele perguntou.

- Eu pensei que morreria e não quero morrer sem fazer isto antes. Sei que não sou como as outras garotas, que não sou tão bonita como a Alyson...

- Você é linda. - Ele me interrompeu.

- Por favor Jacob, me beije. - Pedi completamente constrangida.

O tempo parou, mas desta vez foi com uma sensação boa. Jacob não respondeu, mas se colocou tão próximo a mim, que me concentrei em seus lábios semi-abertos. Eram tão tentadores. Seus olhos encaravam os meus com carinho e sentia-me caindo, despencando num abismo profundo e sabia que lá no fundo, eu encontraria algo maravilhoso, fantástico e muito, muito prazeroso.

Então, a poucos centímetros de sua boca tocar a minha, Jacob parou. Os olhos voltaram-se para a floresta e relutantemente ele se afastou. Quando me preparava para perguntar sobre o que tinha acontecido, seis lobos surgiram entre a escuridão. Novamente fomos interrompidos.

***

Oi, e aí, gostaram???? Não me matem!!!!!

Novamente os agradecimentos: Obrigada a quem leu pela primeira vez e a quem já me acompanha: , chris black, BeBeSantos, sweet present of nature, Valentyna Black, Nat Black, leh lima, Gabytenorio, Bunny93, pixel, Veronica D. M., Elleen Black, Nessa Clearwater, Vanee, Biaa, Dupla Marota, Caa3, bah black, karlla cullen, - bells. 3' e a todo mundo que lê essa fic doida.

**Nat Black:** Não consegui ver seu e-mail, mas em todos os casos te respondo: Não sei! Rsrsrsrsr. Me desculpe, mas as idéias vão surgindo e eu vou escrevendo e postando. Por isso não posso te responder. Um dia ela chega ao fim. Pode demorar ou pode ser quando menos esperarmos. Beijos e espero que não desista.

**Veronica D. M.:** Te confesso uma coisa: NÃO TENHO MSN!!!! BUÁ... BUÁ... BUÁ... Falando sério: não tenho mesmo. MSN é uma coisa que não me atrai, mas tenho e-mail. Se tiver interesse é só entrar em contato comigo. Não sei se vai aparecer alguma coisa aqui, porque eles não deixam passar endereço de e-mail, mas vou tentar: .

**Outra coisinha:** ando um pouco com falta de tempo e por isso não estou lendo fic nenhuma no momento, mas assim que as coisas se aliviaram, vou ler algumas fics, principalmente das meninas que me acompanham e que andei olhando, escrevem super-bem.

_**Obs.: Talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouco mais. Vocês sabem... época de festas... Natal... Fim de ano... Logo volto firme e forte! Então, FELIZ NATAL PRA TODO MUNDO E BOAS FESTAS!!!! Que ano de 2010 traga muita saúde, dinheiro e romance!!! **_


End file.
